Two Worlds
by nebula2
Summary: [AU]. Cecily Logan-Kent went to Metropolis University trying to find her dreams. In the process she found love in an unlikely form. Now she may have to make a choice between her father,Jonathan Kent, and the man she loves.
1. The meeting

_Metropolis University, Metropolis, KS_

"_I still don't see why we have to take Chemistry," Abigail Shires said as she and her friend Ariana walked down the hallway of Luthor Hall after their Accounting II class._

"_You don't have to take Chemistry," Cecily told her. "You can take one of the other sciences to meet the University's science requirement for the degree. I however am taking Chemistry."_

"_I hate science altogether, so it doesn't really matter what I take," Abigail said as they approached an intersection of two hallways._

_As the two girls neared the corner a group of guys came around the corner. They were carrying on and not paying attention to what was going on around them. The two girls moved over to the side of the hallway trying to get out of there way but one of the guys caught Cecily's arm knocking her books out of her hands. _

"_You really need to watch where you're going," the guy said mockingly. Behind him his buddies cheered him on._

"_Maybe you should take your own advice," Cecily told him as she knelt down and started picking up her books._

"_Do you realize who you're talking to," The guy said in a tone which clearly said that he was a person who was use to people doing whatever he said._

"_Oh I know exactly who you are," Cecily said picking up the stack of books and standing up. Everyone at Metropolis University, except maybe the out of state freshman, knew who the young bald man standing in front of her was. Unlike most of them though, Cecily wasn't intimidated by him._

"_Then maybe you have something else to say. An apology maybe."_

"_If you think I'm apologizing because you can't watch where you're going and talk at the same time then you'll be waiting quite awhile for that apology," Cecily told him. He opened his mouth to say something else but Cecily didn't give him a chance. "Just because this building has your last name doesn't mean that you rule the halls. You're a student just like me and you should watch where you're walking. Daddy might own a business and have a lot of money but he isn't King. You're in the wrong country for that."_

_With that said Cecily turned and continued on to her next class leaving the young man standing there in surprise. Abigail hurried after her friend._

"_I can't believe you just did that," she whispered as the two girls passed out of earshot of the group of guys._

"_Anybody know who she is," the young man asked his buddies. There was a chorus of no's. _

_He was intrigued by her. He wasn't use to anyone actually standing up to him. He had to find out who the girl was.

* * *

_

__

_Lex Luthor strolled into the chemistry lab a few minutes late. The TA looked up at him but didn't say anything as Lex took a seat in the back row. _

"_As I was saying, Professor Jacobs and I have decided that this semester we would assign lab partners instead of letting you choose your own. By doing this, we're hoping that some of you will learn how to work with someone other than your fiends even though we know we may inadvertently put some friends together."_

"_I'll read out the names of the lab pairs. When you hear your name please raise your hand so that you're partner can see who you are."_

_The TA started reading off names. Lex half-listened as he looked around the class wondering who he would get stuck with. With any luck it would be someone smart. Someone who actually knew what they were doing._

"_Lex Luthor," the TA called out. Lex absently raised his hand even though he knew everyone in the classroom knew who he was and most of them were probably hoping not to get stuck as his lab partner. "Your partner will be Cecily Logan-Kent."_

_The name didn't sound familiar. Lex looked around the classroom trying to see who it was that had been assigned his partner. He noticed the raised hand in the second row. As she glanced over her shoulder he could tell the girl was less than thrilled at the prospect. However, Lex knew he couldn't have been luckier._

_After spending the last two days searching all over campus for her, fate had brought them together again. Cecily Logan-Kent was the girl he had ran into in between classes in Luthor Hall. The one who had stood up to him. _

_Lex gave her a smile to which she rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the front of the classroom._

_The TA finished going through the names and then told them to get into their pairs. Lex was getting ready to move up front to where Cecily was when he noticed she was already on her way back to him._

"_Guess their little experiment will work for you huh," he commented as she put her books down and took the seat next to him. "You're clearly not happy about working with me."_

"_Don't even start on me on the first day or this is going to be a very long semester," she told him in a warning tone._

_Lex smiled. He liked her spirit. _

"_Look about the other day, I'm sorry. You're right I should've been watching where I was going," Lex told her. She looked at me. He could see surprise and puzzlement on her face. "I can tell you don't like me but we're stuck together at least for this semester. Can we at least agree to be civil?" He asked holding his right hand out to her._

_She looked closely at him. She didn't see any of the smug attitude that had been there the other day. Maybe there was more to him than a rich spoiled brat. At the very least she had to admit he was right. They were stuck together. She might as well make the best of the situation. Her only other option was to drop the class._

_She reached out and took his hand as the TA started giving them instructions on the first lab.

* * *

_

__

"_Finished," Cecily said relieved as she put the last period on the conclusion of the lab report that was their final grade in the class. They had spent the last three weeks collecting and analyzing the data either in the lab or at the Luthor mansion. Cecily almost felt at ease in the big house now. Almost. It was still a little to empty for her tastes._

_Lex reached over her shoulder and sent the finished product to the printer. The semester had gone fast. Too fast. He and Cecily had become friends. He had even confided in her about Club Zero. She was one of the few people who knew the truth about what happened that night. But he wanted more than that. Trouble was he didn't know how she felt._

_He knew there was one way to find out though._

"_What are you doing Friday night after your set at the bar?" Lex asked her as we waited for the paper to print out. Cecily and her band preformed at various local hangouts. The money she made helped pay for the things that her scholarship didn't pay for and she enjoyed it. Not to mention the fact that she could sing. Lex had taken to showing up where she was performing just to hear her._

"_I didn't have any plans why?" she asked him._

"_My father's hosting an event Friday night."_

"_So I've heard," she commented._

"_I was wondering if you would come with me. Be my date. Keep me out of trouble."_

"_Yeah that's going to happen," she said with a laugh._

"_Are you saying no."_

"_Even if I wanted to, I'd have nothing to wear," Cecily told him. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted to._

"_That can be fixed."_

"_I'm not letting you buy me a gown."_

"_Who said anything about buying anything. Some of my mom's old gowns are still hanging around. One can easily be altered to fit you."_

"_I don't know," Cecily said softly. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with Lex. She did. She just also had her doubts. They were from too different worlds. As much as she wanted to she knew she didn't really belong in his world. Besides, she knew how her father felt about the Luthors. As much as she wanted to trick herself into believing this might work she knew that more than likely it wouldn't._

"_Please," Lex said softly looking down at her. _

"Lex are you still there?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked bringing Lex back to the present.

"Yeah, Cecily I'm here. Sorry, I was thinking about things."

"We'll make it Lex. Nothing is going to keep us apart. Not even my father."

"He isn't going to take it well," Lex told her thinking about Jonathan Kent. Despite his best efforts he didn't seem to be able to change Jonathan Kent's opinion of him.

"Like your father took it well at first," Cecily told him.

"Point taken," Lex admitted.

Lionel Luthor had thought it was a joke at first. Another one of Lex's stunts to try and get under his skin. But it had lasted to long for that. Then Lionel had tried to convince Lex that Cecily was wrong for him. That Lex needed someone in his own social status to which Lex had named some daughters of his father's business rivals. Women that Lex knew his father would hate him going out with.

Lionel had finally accepted it as something that was. Something that wasn't going to go away. At the very least he knew that Cecily's motivation for going out with his son wasn't to try and get control of LuthorCorp.

"Look, Lex I want both you and my family at my graduation. In order to do that we have to tell them. Besides, we've been engaged for a month now. We can't seriously make plans until I tell my father and step mother."

"We could elope," he told her.

"You know I want my family at my wedding Lex even if nothing else is what I want," she said. Lex knew what she meant. Lionel Luthor insisted that if the two were going to go through with it then they were going to do it right. Their wedding would a wedding that everyone expected the son of Lionel Luthor to have. Big, extravagant, and impersonal.

"I know," he told her. "I've tried to get your father to like me Cecily, I truly have. It just seems that . . ."

"He hates anything Luthor," she finished for him. "I know what my father is like, Lex. Will you be there with me when I tell them?"

"Of course," he told her. There had been times he had almost told the Kents himself just to get it over with. In the end though, he knew it had to come from her, when she was ready..

"Good. They've been wanting to meet my fiancé. I told them I'd bring him over when I came home this weekend. Will tomorrow afternoon work for you. I'd rather get it over with as quickly as possible."

"I'll make the time," Lex told her. "Meet me at the Talon when you get in town tomorrow."

"Okay, It should be around four."

"I'll see you then. I love you Cecily."

"I love you too," she told him. "Oh, and Lex, if my Dad throws me out of the house tomorrow night,"

"There's plenty of empty rooms, here," I told her, "or there is always my room."


	2. The Road From There to Here

Junior1985 - Clark does come into this story. Hopefully this chapter will clear up where Cecily fits in with the rest of the regular Smallville characters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy.

_Lex was sitting in a comfortable leather chair, his feet propped up on another chair and a school book sitting in his lap. He was trying to get through the chapter they had to read for tomorrow's class but he wasn't getting very far._

_He heard the door open and looked up. He saw the butler holding the door open and Cecily come in. Lex was immediately worried. It had been four months since their first date, and although she often came over to the mansion with him she had never showed up like this, on her own and unexpected. It didn't take him long to notice the tear stained face either._

"_Cecily, what is it?" He asked softly, casting his book aside and crossing the room to meet her. _

_She threw her arms around him and started to sob on his shoulder. He held her tightly wishing he could some how take away all of her pain. He heard the door shut again as the butler discreetly left the room._

_Lex held her until her sobs started to die down. _

"_Cecily, tell me what happened?" he asked again wanting to know what had gotten her so upset._

"_It's my mother. She was killed in a car accident this morning," she told him through her tears._

"_I'm so sorry," Lex told her holding her tighter not knowing what else to say. Knowing that really there wasn't anything he could say. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved. How empty the words felt that everyone said to you.

* * *

_

__

"_No Dad, I understand. I'll be fine. All the arrangements are made already," Cecily told Jonathan Kent over the phone._

"_Martha could come up there if you need her," Jonathan told her feeling bad that he couldn't be there with his daughter. _

_He and Morgan Logan hadn't been together since highschool. He hadn't even known about Cecily until she was three years old. Since then he had been the best father he could despite the distance between him and his daughter. As she got older she had spent more time on the farm with him, Martha, and Clark. She knew the truth about Clark. Knew what he could do._

_Despite the relationship he had built with his daughter, he still hadn't talked to Morgan that much. Even when he had the conversations usually turned into an argument. He was sorry that she had been killed. Felt bad for his daughter that she had loss her mother but he couldn't say he really missed Morgan._

_Still, if there was anyway he could have made the trip to Metropolis for the funeral he would do it, to be there for Cecily. But this was a critical time for the farm. Lost time now in the fields might never be made up. He could spend the whole season behind._

_Cecily knew that. Plus she knew how her biological Mom and Dad had gotten along - not well at all. _

"_It's fine Dad," Cecily told him. "I know how important this time is to you guys. I'll be fine. I've got someone here for me," she added looking over at Lex who stood nearby. _

_Lex had been her rock these last few days. He had helped her make the arrangements for the funeral. Helped her make phone calls. Been a shoulder to cry on. She knew she wouldn't have gotten through these last few days without him._

"_That's good to hear," Jonathan said wondering not for the first time who it was his daughter had been seeing these last few months. She wouldn't say much about the guy just that she was happy with him which Jonathan figured was the most important thing. "If you need anything . . ."_

"_I'll call," Cecily said finishing his thought for him. "I'll see you next week, Dad. I'm going to come home for spring break."_

"_Okay," he told her. "I love you Cecily."_

"_I love you too Dad."

* * *

_

__

_June:_

"_I won't be going back to Metropolis University come the fall," Lex told Cecily. "Seems they've had enough of my antics."_

"_Can't you fight it?"_

"_Why bother," Lex told her. "This has always been my father's doing and not mine."_

"_You're not fooling me," she told him softly wrapping her arms around him. She knew that being kicked out of college bothered him. Helped reinforce his father's opinion of him that he couldn't do anything right._

_She also knew this had been coming. Despite her best efforts, she still hadn't been able to keep him out of trouble. He still ran with the same group of guys. Was still sneaking into clubs and running into trouble with the law. Trouble that his father covered up._

_Still she loved him. She wasn't giving up on him. In fact, she had already told her father that she wasn't coming home this summer. She was staying here in Metropolis.

* * *

_

__

_September, one year later:_

"_Lex what's wrong?" Cecily asked as she looked across the table at him._

"_My father is sending me to Smallville. He wants me to take over the plant down there."_

"_You don't sound too happy about that," Cecily said not understanding at all. Since being kicked out of Metropolis University Lex had become more involved in LuthorCorp. She thought that running a plant would mean a lot to him._

"_My father is just sending me down there to get me out of the way," Lex told her. "He's waiting for me to fail."_

"_Then prove him wrong," she told him. Lex didn't say anything._

"_When do you leave?" she asked him._

"_The end of the month."_

_Lex had moved to Smallville at the end of the month. He hadn't been in Smallville that long when he had finally met Cecily's family, although not the way he had wanted to. Clark Kent had no idea that the young man he had pulled from the river was his sister's boyfriend. Lex hadn't realized who his savior was until he had met the boys father. From the moment that he had met Jonathan Kent he had realized why Cecily was hesitant to tell her father about the two of them. He knew she was right. Jonathan Kent would take it harder than his own father had._

_In the weeks that passed after the accident, Lex and Cecily's relationship became shaky. Cecily knew both sides of what had happened and what was happening in Smallville. She knew of Lex's obsession with the crash and his theory about Clark. She also knew he was right but she couldn't tell him. It wasn't her secret to reveal._

_The stress was too much for their relationship and the two of them had broken up. Still Cecily couldn't forget Lex. Then she had heard about Victoria Hardwig staying at the mansion their in Smallville. Cecily knew Lex couldn't love her. He had dated her once before, right before she had gotten together with Lex. Victoria had used Lex then and Cecily knew the two were using each other again._

_Still, Cecily couldn't help but feel jealous. She knew then that she loved Lex. She always had and deep down she knew that she always would._

_Cecily saw the announcement of LuthorCorp's take over of Sir Hardwig's company. She knew than that Lex had won the battle with Victoria Hardwig. She also knew that Victoria was out of the picture. _

_So she had made the drive out to Smallville. After seeing her family, seeing the damage done to the farm but the dumping of the LuthorCorp chemicals. She had talked to Clark. Listen to him as he told her about what had happened and finding out about Lex's past and Club Zero. The doubts that Clark had about what was the real truth about what happened._

_Cecily knew but she couldn't put her brother at ease that what Lex had finally admitted to was the truth about Club Zero. Not without telling him about her and Lex. Not without putting him in between her and her parents. She wasn't about to do that._

_Still she saw something in his eyes. It was almost as if he expected her to have the answer that he wanted. That he knew more than he was letting on. That somehow he knew, or at least suspected, about her and Lex. _

_She knew it was possible. She had told her family about Lex over the years they had been dating. She had always used his full first name though, Alexander, and was careful never to mention his last name. Still Clark always had been perceptive._

_It was after her talk with Clark that she had headed over to the Luthor castle._

_Lex had been sitting at his desk going over some corporate files on his computer when the butler had opened the door for her. She had seen the surprise on his face when he had seen her. He stood up from the desk and walked around it as the butler left the room._

_Cecily could see that he was searching for words. That he wasn't sure what to say. She felt the same way. She knew what she wanted to say to him but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. They seemed empty some how._

_Before she could change her mind she crossed over to him and put her arms around him hoping that he wouldn't push her away. _

_The move took Lex by surprise. He hadn't expected her to show up let alone this reaction. Still, he had to admit he liked the feel of her arms around him. He had missed her. There had been plenty of times that he had wanted to call her. Plead with her to take him back. Plenty of times that he had dreamed of her coming back to him. Still he had never expected it to happen._

_Slowly though he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. After what he had been through the last week, this was one part of his past he was glad to have back. The feel of her in his arms brought him comfort. He felt safe. _

"_I'm sorry Lex," she whispered to him eventually her heart on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. "I was wrong to try and shut you out of my life. To think I didn't need you in my life. I love you."_

_Lex closed his eyes. Those were the three words that he yearn to hear the most in his life. The words he thought he would never hear again after his mother died. Then he had met Cecily. She had said those words and he knew she had met them._

_When he had been captured, helpless hanging upside down in that straight jacket, it had crossed his mind that he would never hear those words again. As the Jude look alike had pointed the gun at him, it was Cecily's face that had flashed through his mind. He would die and she would never know just how much he loved her. That was his biggest regret._

_But he hadn't died. Clark had saved him. Lex had no idea how but he knew the only reason he was alive was because of Clark. Clark gave him another chance at life once again but Lex knew only Cecily could make that life worth living._

_Lex knew what he had to do. He wasn't letting this chance slip by. Lex pulled away from Cecily. Cecily looked back at him. He could see the hurt and fright in her eyes. She thought he was pushing her away._

_He cupped her chin in her hand and tilted her head up so that they were looking directly at one another. _

"_Wait here," he told her softly. "I'll be right back."_

_She nodded wondering what was going on._

_Lex left the room and headed up to his room. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small jewelry box. The box held the diamond ring he had bought the previous fall. Before Cecily had walked out of his life._

_He put the box in his pocket and headed back to the library. Back to where he had left Cecily._

_She was still there. Standing in the same spot he had left her, looking around the room. Lex walked over to her and took her hands in his._

"_Lex, what is it?" she asked confused by the way he was acting._

"_You said you loved me. You don't know much I have longed to hear those words again," he told her softly. "Don't know how much I've missed you. How empty my life has been."_

_She searched his face. Searching for some hint as to what he was getting at._

"_These last months without have made me realize just how much you mean to me. I know there are obstacles in our way but no matter what it takes, no matter what I have to give up, I know this - I want you with me, wherever that may be." Lex went down on one knee and took out the jewelry box opening it. "Cecily Logan-Kent will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."_

_Cecily felt her breath catch. She looked at the ring laying against the blue velvet. The diamond was not big as far as engagement rings went. She had friends at college who had larger diamonds but it wasn't small either. In fact Cecily thought it was perfect. Nothing too fancy. Simple. And Cecily knew that some of the best things in life were the simple things._

"_Yes," she whispered softly. It was the only word she could force herself to say. She watched as Lex took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her hand. He then stood up and hugged her close._

_Cecily hugged him back. She wished this moment didn't have to end. The hug ended but Lex kept one arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Cecily held out her left hand in front of her looking at the ring that sparkled there._

"_If it isn't big enough I can always buy another," Lex told her jokingly._

"_Don't even think about it. It's perfect," she told him tilting her head upwards. He leaned down toward her and they kissed. _


	3. Going Home

Cecily pulled off the freeway and onto the two lane road that led to Smallville. Her home.

She smiled at the thought. There was a time that she hadn't felt that way. Metropolis had always been home. Smallville was simply where her father, brother and step mother lived. She had always enjoyed the time she spent with her family their on the farm but she had always felt that her true home was with her mother, in Metropolis.

That had changed two years ago in an instance. A car accident had taken her mother away from her. At first she had felt lost. Felt alone. Felt as if she had not only lost her mother but also her home.

She soon realized though that she had another home. She still had family. People who loved her. A place where she was welcomed. And she had still had Lex. At least until she had pushed him away.

Even after she had told her that she needed some space she had kept tabs on him. She kept the an eye on the news, keeping track of what was going on with LuthorCorp. She had called and talked to Clark, listening as he told her what was going on in Smallville. Lex often came up in those conversations.

She was happy that Clark was trying to be Lex's friend. She knew from experience that it wasn't easy but that Lex needed someone in his life. Someone who cared about him. Since she had walked out on him she knew that Lex had no one else except for her brother.

Then Clark had started mentioned Club Zero. She knew all about Club Zero. She had wanted to go to Lex then but there had been things at school that she had to do or risk throwing away the whole semester. It had been Saturday night by the time she had gotten to Smallville.

Clark and Lex had been at the opening of the Talon. She knew that wasn't the place to talk to Lex. She had to wait until he went home and so she had waited for Clark to come home and then went over to the Luthor Castle.

Since then, her life had been a whirlwind. Graduation was looming on the horizon. Lionel Luthor had been pressuring them to set a date so that preparations could start being made. Seeing that the union was inevitable Lionel had taken control of the wedding planning to get all the positive public relations he could out of it.

Cecily didn't really care. All she cared about was being able to spend her life with the man she loved. Lionel could do whatever he wanted for the wedding. The only thing she cared about was having her family there. Martha and Clark she knew would be there. It was her Dad she wasn't so sure about.

She knew he wasn't going to like the idea of Lex Luthor being his son-in-law. That was why she hadn't told him they were dating. She saw no point in getting him upset over this if Lex and her weren't going to be together. That had all changed now. She and Lex were going to get married. She could no longer put off telling her Dad about them.

She saw the Welcome to Smallville sign alongside of the road. She had told her Dad that she was coming home this weekend and that she would tell them who her fiancé was. Something that she had been dodging for the last month.

"_It's about time," Martha had said when she had told her over the phone. "Do I get any hints about who he is?"_

"_I'll tell you this, Martha," Cecily told her, "you already know him."_

It wasn't long before she was pulling her car up alongside of the curb outside of the Talon. She pulled in right behind Lex's silver Porsche.

Cecily got out and headed inside. There were a few groups of students here and there. She didn't recognize anyone other than Lana Lang behind the counter.

"Cecily hi," Lana said as she recognized Clark's sister. "Clark isn't here," Lana told her assuming that Cecily had stopped by looking for her brother. "He took the bus home this afternoon."

"Actually, I was looking for Lex," Cecily told her.

"He's in the back going over the books," Lana told her nodding her head toward the office door. "Go on back," Lana said assuming that Lex wouldn't mind the interruption.

"Thanks," Cecily said coming around the counter and heading toward the office door.

Lana watched her disappear inside and then turned her attention to a customer who had approached the counter. She was still filling orders when Lex and Cecily came out of the office and left the Talon together. As she watched them leave, Lana couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Clark had headed straight home after school today because Cecily had been coming over with her fiancé. Lana knew he was curious to find out who it was that his sister had been dating the past three years but wouldn't introduce them too. She had to admit she was kind of curious herself.

After what she had just seen, Lana wondered if it was possible it was Lex Luthor. It would explain Cecily's hesitation of telling her family and also explain the two of them leaving the Talon together. Lana would have to just make a stop by Clark's later this evening and find out what was going on.

* * *

"Where's Dad?" Clark asked his mother as he came down from putting his books up in his room.

"Out in the fields," Martha told him. "We don't expect your sister till right before dinner. Your father said he'd meet her fiancé then."

"I thought he would be more anxious than that," Clark commented getting a drink.

"Your father is anxious, Clark, he's just trying to cover it up by working. He spent last night going through people in town he thought it could possibly be as she said we already knew him."

"Did he come up with any possibilities?" Clark asked her.

"About half the town between the age of eighteen and twenty-five."

I laughed. My Dad had been speculating for the last three years who it was that Cecily had been seeing. He had even asked her who it was after she and him had broke up with him a little while back. Cecily had told him it wasn't important.

It was how secretive that Cecily had been that made Clark wonder who it was that she was seeing. His family may have secrets but they usually didn't keep secrets from each other. Clark knew that meant that Cecily felt that their father wouldn't approve of who it was she was seeing.

In recent months Clark was starting to think he might know who it was. It was just little things. The way that Cecily had always seemed more interested than usual when he talked about Lex. Things she had said about her boyfriend that seemed to fix Lex. Then there was the name - Alexander. Clark knew that Alexander was Lex's full first name. The coincidences just seemed to numerous.

Then Cecily had said she broke up with him and Clark figured that it wasn't important. That in fact, if he was right about who it was then maybe it was better that he didn't know officially. That would just add a whole knew level of difficulty to his friendship with Lex- a friendship that was complicated enough as it was.

Then he had seen her reaction as he told her about everything that had happened in Smallville surrounding what had happened at Club Zero. He could tell she knew more than what he was telling her. See the horror and concern in her eyes as he talked about Lex. He was even more sure about his theory then. He had wanted to ask her but had held back. If she wanted him to know she would tell him. It was right after that incident, that Cecily had announced that not only had her and her mystery boyfriend gotten back together but that they were engaged. The timing seemed a little too coincidental for Clark. Still he kept quiet. He would wait for them to open up about it.

"Clark, do you know something I don't?" she asked him. "You've talked to Cecily more than your father or I have. Did she tell you something else?"

"No, I just have a guess at who it is. Had for awhile but then she said she broke up with him and I figured it wasn't important. I never asked her though because I figured she would say something when she was ready. You know this family and keeping secrets." Clark told her wondering how it was that his Mom seemed to know what he was thinking at times.

"Who do you think it is Clark?"

"Need some help with dinner?" Clark asked trying to dodge the question.

Seeing that Clark wasn't intending on answering her question, Martha nodded and the two of them finished dinner preparations. Martha was just putting the casserole in the oven when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Both of them rushed to the window.

They saw Cecily's car come to a stop in the driveway followed by a familiar silver Porsche. Clark smiled as he watched the two of them get out of their cars. He had been right all along.

"You don't actually think . . ." Martha said sounding a bit distracted. Clark looked over in her direction to find his mom looking back at him. "That was who you thought it was wasn't it?" Martha asked noticing the lack of surprise on Clark's face.

"Dad isn't going to be happy, is he?" Clark commented to his mom. He didn't need an answer from her. His dad didn't like his friendship with Lex. He was going to like this even less.

"No he isn't," Martha admitted. She wasn't too sure about how she felt about it herself. She wasn't sure what to make of Lex sometimes although she had to admit that he was a good friend to Clark.

Trying to leave her misgivings behind, Martha put down the pot holder she was holding and headed out to the front porch. She and Clark stepped out onto the porch as Lex was closing Cecily's car door for her.

Although he appeared as calm as always, Clark knew Lex well enough to see that he was nervous about being here. Like Clark and his mom, Clark figured Lex knew that Jonathan Kent's reaction to his daughter's fiancé was not going to be the usual joyous reaction.

Cecily slipped her hand into Lex's as the two of them headed toward the porch. Clark had to admit that they looked good together.

"Isn't this the part where I'm suppose to be freaked out because my best friend is dating my sister?" Clark asked jokingly trying to break the tension of the situation.

"Tough, I knew him first," Cecily joked back to him as Clark walked down the stairs to meet her and give her a hug.

"Congratulations," he told her really meaning it. He knew she really loved him from the way she had talked about him over the years. As for Lex, there were things about him that scared Clark but he genuinely liked the guy. He deserved someone like Cecily in his life. Someone who really cared about him. Maybe Cecily was what Lex needed to keep him from becoming like his father.

"Thanks," Cecily said hugging him back

As Cecily moved to receive a hug from Martha, Clark was left standing face to face with Lex.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Lex asked Clark searching his face for the answer.

"I'm not the one you need to be worried about," Clark told him.

"Don't remind me," Lex told him.

"Congratulations," Clark told him holding out his hand. When Lex took it Clark pulled his friend into a hug. Surprised Lex returned the hug. "Don't hurt her," Clark told him.

"I won't," Lex said with more conviction in his voice than Clark had ever heard from him before.

Martha let her step daughter go and then gave Lex a hug. There had been plenty of times that Martha had wanted to hug the young man but she had never felt comfortable doing so. Martha had never felt that the gesture would have been well accepted.

She could see that Lex was more than what everyone saw. More than some spoiled rich kid. She truly believed that he wanted to change peoples' opinion of him but that wasn't going to be easy.

She could also see how lonely and empty his family life was. That was clear after meeting Lionel just a few times. That was why she was secretly glad that Clark had befriended Lex. He needed someone like Clark in his life. Someone like Cecily.

She had seen it right away as the two had walked up the driveway. These two young people loved each other. Despite the differences of their lives they cared about one another and Martha knew the fact that they had gotten back together was proof that no matter what the world tried to throw at these two that they could make it. She knew the challenge was going to be to get her husband to see it.


	4. Unwanted Visitor

AN: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it and hope that you continue to enjoy the story.  This chapter took me awhile to figure out and I've had a couple different versions. I finally found something I'm happy with though. Some of the quotes I used from the episodes I've put in from memory so they may not be correct word for word.

* * *

Jonathan Kent headed in from the fields a little earlier than usual. Even his work today couldn't keep his mind off of what was bothering him. Cecily was finally letting everyone know who it was that she was seeing - was marrying actually.

It wasn't that his daughter was getting married that bothered him. He was happy about that. He wanted both of his kids to find that special someone to share their lives with so that they could be as happy as he and Martha had been over the years.

No it wasn't that. The problem was that she had felt it necessary to keep it a secret as to who it was. His daughter didn't keep many secrets from him. Jonathan knew that meant that for whatever reason, Cecily thought they weren't going to like the guy. Or maybe a better way to put it is that he wouldn't like the guy.

Then she had told Martha that they already knew her fiancé. That had just made Jonathan worry more. He had tried to think of people he knew that he wouldn't care for his daughter to be dating. There weren't many. Most people around here were pretty decent folks.

As he approached the driveway he saw the two extra cars in the driveway.

'Looks like they're here already," Jonathan thought to himself as he went to the barn to put stuff away. As he started to enter the barn he looked back at the silver Porsche in the driveway. He knew whose it was right away. Not many people in Smallville drove a Porsche. Even if he would have had any doubt the vanity plate would have gotten rid of it.

Right away Jonathan Kent realized why Cecily had kept her secret all these years. He hadn't even considered Lex as a possibility. How could his daughter have fallen for a Luthor? Well he wasn't going to just go along with it. He wasn't about to let his only daughter throw her life away.

Jonathan put the equipment away and then headed for the house. He was going to put an end to this real quick. He had tolerated Lex Luthor in his family's life too long and it was time that he did something about it.

* * *

"Well, the casserole's done," Martha said coming back into the living room where she had left Clark, Cecily and Lex. "We're just waiting on Jonathan now," she continued looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost the time he normally came in from the fields in the evening. "He should be in shortly."

Martha sat back down in the chair she had been sitting in before she went to check on the casserole.

"Lex, if you don't mind me asking how is your father taking this?" Martha asked. She couldn't imagine Lionel Luthor being all that happy about the situation if he even knew about it. Given the Luthor's latest differences of opinion Martha had her doubts as to whether Lionel would know about the engagement or if he even knew they were back together.

Martha knew that Lex's fight to keep the plant in Smallville open had put father and son on even shakier terms than they already were. Lex had won the battle though, partly due to Lionel's injuries suffered during the storm which had given him a change of heart about the plant. Instead of closing the Smallville plant he had turned ownership of it over to Lex putting an end to the employee buyout Lex had been staging. Lex was running his own business now - LexCorp- along with helping his father keep LuthorCorp going during Lionel's recovery.

"He hated the idea at first but he's come to terms with it. I guess he figures there are worse scenarios he could come up with," Lex told her easily answering her question. He had been expecting it actually. "In fact, my father has insisted on planning the wedding for us."

"You're okay with that?" Martha asked directing the question at her stepdaughter

"If it makes him happy, yes," Cecily told her honestly. The idea had upset her at first. She had never wanted a huge fancy wedding and she knew that is what Lionel was going for. She had come to terms with the idea though. All she really wanted was to be with Lex and if planning the wedding helped Lionel deal with the situation then she was going to let him throw whatever kind of wedding he wanted to. "Actually since he's been released from the hospital he's been getting on us to set a date," Cecily said glancing over at Lex. "I think it's been giving him something else to focus on other than his injury."

Being in Metropolis, Cecily had gone to see Lionel Luthor frequently both in the hospital and at his home in the city. She knew how shaky Lex's relationship was with his father and didn't want to add to that. She thought by spending time with the elder Luthor he might warm up to her a little. As much as he tried to deny it, she knew Lex cared about what his father thought about him.

"And have you set a date yet?" Martha asked.

"Not yet," Cecily told her. "I wanted to see how Dad is going to take this first."

"Not well," Clark said, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Clark," Lex said looking over at his friend.

"Sorry," Clark said sheepishly with a shrug.

"I know Dad isn't going to be thrilled but I was hoping maybe he won't take it too hard," Cecily said. "If it seems like he just needs time to get use to it then we're willing to wait but if not . . . " Cecily looked over at Lex and took his hand in hers. "Even if Dad won't be at the wedding I'm getting married and if he's set against it I'd rather do it sooner than later."

They heard the front door open.

"Well, looks like we're about to find out how he is going to take it," Clark commented softly which earned him a look from Martha.

Jonathan showed up in the doorway of the livingroom. After being married to him for twenty years Martha could tell exactly what he was thinking. She also knew that he was about to say something that he would end up regretting.

Martha stood up quickly and walked over to her husband. She gave Jonathan a quick hug and kiss.

"Dinner is done," she told him before he could say anything. "Why don't you go get cleaned up so we can eat."

"Okay," Jonathan said heading toward the stairs. As he left though he glanced back toward the living room at Lex and his daughter sitting together on the couch.

"I'll be right back," Martha said to the three left in the living room. "Why don't the three of you go into the diningroom and we'll join you shortly."

Clark and Cecily nodded as their mother hurried up the steps after their father.

"You know Lex, maybe if you hadn't made such a bad first impression on my father he wouldn't hate you so much," Clark told his friend lightly as the three of them headed toward the dinning room.

"Yeah, well first impressions never have been his strong suit," Cecily said slipping her hand into Lex's. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I met Lex?" Cecily asked looking around Lex at her brother.

"No," Clark said interested. "I hope it didn't involve any cars."

"No, no cars," Cecily said. "It was the start of our Sophomore year at Metropolis University . . ." Cecily said beginning the story as the three of them sat down around the diningroom table to wait for Mr. And Mrs. Kent.

* * *

"Jonathan we need to talk," Martha said as she followed her husband into the bathroom.

"There is nothing to talk about," Jonathan told her as he turned the sink faucets on to start cleaning up from the fields. "I don't want that guy as a son in law. He's a Luthor. I don't know what his reasons are but he's interested in Cecily for something other than love. He's probably using her as a way to irritate his father."

"Jonathan your jumping to conclusions. You don't know anything about them."

"He's a Luthor Martha. That's all I need to know," Jonathan told her as he washed the dirt off of his face.

"Jonathan give him a chance. He saved your life," she told him thinking about the incident with the reporter Nixon. Jonathan and Clark knew nothing about it, but shooting Nixon had bothered Lex. He had come to talk to her a few times after the incident. She knew Lex wasn't as cold hearted as Jonathan put him off to be.

"He's probably the one who got Nixon interested in us in the first place. Lex admitted to investigating us. Nixon was probably doing the investigating for him."

"Does it really matter now," Martha argued. "He said he closed the book."

"Sure he did," Jonathan said not believing it for one second.

"I wish we never had never met Lionel Luthor that day of the meteor storm."

"Jonathan how can you wish that. Lex probably would have died that day if it wasn't for you."

"That might not have been such a bad thing," Jonathan said without thinking. As soon as he said the words though he regretted them. There were so many lives loss that day and the fact that Jonathan had been able to save at least one person gave him a small amount of comfort. "I didn't mean that," Jonathan said with a sigh as he grabbed a towel to dry off his face.

"I know," Martha told him resting her hand on his arm. "Look I know you're not happy about how things turned out. That you regret the decision you made but you made it. You thought it was the best at the time. You couldn't have known how things would turn out."

"I should've though. I knew what Lionel Luthor had done to other in communities but I wanted to protect Clark. Lionel's help was the only way we could have possibly pulled off the adoption and not have people see through it. The thing is Martha that given the choice again I would probably make the same decision again even knowing how things turned out."

"Is it fair to hold Lex responsible for that, Jonathan."

"I don't," Jonathan said looking at Martha.

"Yes you do," Martha said. "Since the day Clark pulled him out of the river you've been taking your anger toward Lionel Luthor out on his son. That isn't fair to Lex."

"_Ever since you met me all you've seen is the Luthor name," Lex had told him._

"_You've never given me a reason to see anything else," Jonathan had replied._

Even when he had said those words he knew they weren't completely true. Lex had made him a business offer to help him with his financial problems with the farm but he hadn't been about to make another business deal with the Luthor's. Lex had gone into the plant to talk to Earl Jenkins when Earl had taken Clark and his classmates hostage. He had risked his life while his father was content to wait and let the situation play itself out. When chemicals had been dumped on his farm in an attempt to set Lex up, Lex had still managed to get him the money for his loses despite the fact that technically LuthorCorp was not responsible. In return, he had thrown the money back in Lex's face.

"_You're only helping turn him into exactly what you think he is by repeatedly slamming the door in his face," Clark had told him. _

In her own way, Martha was telling him exactly the same thing now. Maybe they both had a point.

"Look Jonathan I'm not trying to say that you should trust Lex one hundred percent. You have your reasons to have your doubts. All I'm saying is just give him a chance. Stop judging him without knowing him."

Jonathan looked down at his wife. He knew she was right.

"Don't do to them what my father did to us," Martha told him. "I've seen it in her eyes Jonathan. She looks at Lex the same way I look at you. You can go down there and voice your opinion. Tell Cecily that you refuse to let her marry Lex but in the end she's going to still do what she wants. I did. The only thing you're going to do is to push your daughter away. You need to ask yourself if that is what you want to do."

She waited to see if Jonathan was going to say anything. When he didn't she spoke again.

"I'm going back downstairs to wait for you," she told him and turned and walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the steps she could hear laughter coming from the dinning room. She just hope her husband made a decision that he wouldn't regret this time.


	5. Dinner

Clark looked around the table. Dinner had been interesting so far. His Dad hadn't really said anything since he had come back downstairs other than to welcome his daughter home. Still Clark could tell he was not happy about the situation.

His Mom on the other hand was trying to make up for her husband's lack of hospitality. She had kept the conversation going, trying to steer it away from possible topics that might turn the dinner into the site of a yelling match.

Clark could tell Lex was uneasy even though he appeared to be his normal cool collected self. Someone else would have thought that Lex could care less about the current situation. Clark knew that wasn't true. Clark knew Lex wanted his father's approval. He always had. Now Clark understood that desire a little bit better.

Cecily kept shooting glances in the direction of her father. Clark figured like himself, she was waiting for him to start voicing his disapproval. They both knew that their father had no problem with sharing his opinions with people and they both knew what his opinion was on the current situation. The scowl on his face said it all. For some reason though he was keeping quiet.

From his spot at the table, Clark could see that Cecily kept resting her right hand on Lex's leg periodically. If something did go down, Clark had no doubt that Cecily would stand up for Lex. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted her father's approval but she didn't need it. He knew she would be staying with Lex no matter what their father said or did.

And that was why Clark had kept quiet ever since their father came into the diningroom. He had no desire to take sides. He didn't want to get stuck in between his sister and his father. He already butted heads enough with his father when it came to his friendship with Lex. Clark was sure that was why Cecily and Lex had kept their relationship from him.

Clark also had to admit to himself, that he had his own doubts about the relationship. Sure Lex was his friend but he also knew that Lex wasn't completely honest with him at times. That there were things in his past that were shady at best. There were times that Clark thought that maybe his Dad was right about Lex. That he was everything that everyone claimed the Luthors were but then Lex would go and do something totally against what everyone said. Like when he had gone up against his father about the closing of the Smallville plant.

"She probably just spent fours years of college getting a degree that she won't even use, now," Clark heard his Dad say bringing him out of my thoughts. Clark had no clue as to where that comment had come from as he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.

"You mean like I did," Martha shot back.

This was not going well. So much for steering clear of topics that could cause arguments.

"I didn't mean that at all," Jonathan said quickly getting defensive.

"Dad, Martha please stop," Cecily said looking from one to the other. " I'm keeping my job with Triton Industries for now," she told them talking about the Metropolis based company she had worked with for the last year. " I was going to quit because the daily commute from Metropolis to Smallville would have been just to much. When I talked to Mr. Jamison about it though he didn't want to lose me and he's the one who suggested that I work from home for the most part and only go into Metropolis when needed."

"And your okay with that?" Jonathan asked looking at Lex. Clark knew his father was hoping to catch Lex off guard. That maybe he and Cecily hadn't talked about her working. The question didn't phase Lex though.

"If Cecily wants to keep working that is fine with me. It's her choice," Lex told him without saying what we all knew to be true. If she didn't want to, Cecily wouldn't have to work if she married Lex.

"Even though she'd be working for a rival."

"Triton Industries and LexCorp, or LuthorCorp for that matter, are not in direct competition with one another. Cecily working for them would not be a conflict of interest," Lex told my Dad. My Dad didn't look at all convinced. "I won't lie to you Mr. Kent, I hope that eventually Cecily will join me at LexCorp but again that is her decision to make."

A silence had fallen over the room. Clark desperately searched for something to say. Anything that would fill the silence. Nothing came to mind though.

"Dad, Lex and I have talked about this and other things at great length many times and not just since we got engaged. We know things aren't going to easy. Our relationship up to this point hasn't been and we're not expecting marriage to fix all the problems. However, we've both decided that this is what we want no matter what obstacles we have to face."

"I think you're making a mistake," Jonathan told her finally saying what we all knew he had been thinking.

"If it is then its my mistake to make."

"Then go ahead and make it but don't expect me to hang around and watch you make it. If you choose to throw your life away on the likes of him," he told her indicating Lex, who looked down at the table. "Go ahead and do it but I won't be at your graduation and I won't be at the wedding," he finished standing up.

"Dad don't make me chose between you and Lex."

"I'm not making you do anything," he told her.

"You're not being fair," Cecily told him and then turned to leave the room. Lex reached out to grab her arm but she pulled away from him. Cecily left the room and moments later we heard the front door slam behind her.

"Mr. Kent you're . . ." Lex started saying but Jonathan cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Things were just fine until the Luthors came into this community and this family. Maybe you should figure out where you're not wanted," he said and then left the room heading upstairs.

"Lex, I'm so sorry," Martha said apologizing before leaving the room and going after my father, leaving Lex and me at the table.

"Well, that went well," Lex commented not sounding at all sincere. Clark wasn't at sure what to say. He felt like he was caught in between both sides- his parents vs. his sister and best friend. Although Clark really wasn't sure which side my mom was on. "I'm going to go see if I can find your sister," Lex said standing up and heading toward the front door.

Left alone in the dining room Clark started cleaning up. This whole night definitely could have gone better.

* * *

Lex stepped out onto the Kent's front porch and looked around for Cecily. Night had fallen but the full moon lit the night up enough to be able to see things. As he glanced in the direction of the cattle pasture he saw Cecily walking away from the house.

Lex hurried down the steps and started out after her. She had reached the pasture fence by the time he caught up with her.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered to her softly resting a hand on her shoulder. Cecily turned to face him and he could see the tears streaming down her face in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry Lex," she told him. As much as he tried to deny it, make it seem that people's opinion of him didn't matter to him, she knew him better. She knew he wanted change the image he had. The image that had been forced upon him by his family name. By the things that his father had done.

"It's not your fault," Lex told her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He knew exactly what she meant. What she was thinking. "As long as you believe in me that is all I need," he told her as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"That wasn't how I wanted tonight to go," she said. She had hoped that somehow her father would be able to accept the idea of her and Lex. She hadn't wanted to have to choose between her father and Lex but it had come to that and she knew what her decision was. Deep down she had known what it was going to be since she had come to Smallville in search of Lex.

As different as they were, they were meant to be together. They completed each other. She couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else. Lex was the other half of her soul. No matter what obstacles they would have to overcome she knew that to be true.

That was why she hadn't been able to stay away. Why despite her attempt to let him go, despite her attempts to convince herself that their worlds were two different to ever be compatible, despite the complications that loving him placed on her relationship with her father and with Clark that she couldn't stay away. Couldn't let him go.

There was a time that she would have laughed at that thought. Back before she only knew of him. The bald, rich arrogant kid who strutted around the halls of Metropolis University like he owned the place. Back then she had thought like her father. Would never have given Lex the time of day.

But then fate had forced her to spend time with him and the more time she spent with him the more she had seen of the real him. The part he kept hidden from the world. Underneath the spoiled rich kid mantle that Lex had taken up to protect himself was the person that she had fallen in love with. The kind, caring, generous and fiercely loyal person that was the complete opposite of the father whom he continuously tried to win approval from despite his denials of such. Lex wanted his father's approval. Wanted to feel worthy in his father's eyes just like everybody wanted. Knew the desire he had to feel like he was part of a real family. And she knew of the darkness that was in him. The darkness that he fought against everyday. The darkness that his father and other events in his life was trying to bring out. It scared her.

She couldn't help with everything. She couldn't change the way people saw him. She couldn't change the way Lionel Luthor felt about his son. However, she could be there for him. Give him the love that she felt for him. The love he so desperately searched for. The one thing that might counteract the darkness she saw in him. And she could provide for him the other thing that he desired. The desire to be a part of a real family. Together she and Lex could make their own family.

"You can tell your father that we can have the wedding as soon as he can get it arranged," she told Lex as she pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her looking into her eyes as she nodded her head.

"My father has made his decision."

"So you're giving up on him?" Lex said confused. He knew what her family meant to her. He had been with her when she had lost her mother. Had helped her through that time. Knew how badly that had hurt her and how much important the Kent's had become to her after that. She had always loved her biological father and his family. Always felt a part of their family but Lex knew Cecily had been closer to her real mother. Had felt that Metropolis was her home. It was funny how time and fate could change ones opinion on what home was. He knew that from experience.

"No, I'm not giving up on him. I still hope that he will come around. That he will be at my graduation. At our wedding but I'm not going to wait on him to start living my life," Cecily told him. "Lex, I want to be with you. I belong with you. I've tried to fight it and I realized what a mistake that was. We've already loss seven months," she told him referring to the time they had been apart after she had broken up with him. "I don't want to lose anymore time."

"I'll let him know in the morning," Lex told her seeing that she had made up her mind and knowing he wouldn't be able to change it even if he had wanted to. "I'm going to head home. You coming or are you staying here?"

"I'll be over in a little bit. I want to at least talk to Clark if not to my parents before I leave."

"Okay," Lex told her. "I'll tell the guard to be expecting you," he told her leaning down and giving her a kiss.

After the kiss, the two walked back across the farm toward the driveway. After another quick kiss Lex got into his car and headed for his mansion as Cecily walked toward the house.


	6. Aftermath

Martha Kent was in the kitchen mixing cookie dough as Cecily walked into the house. She had come downstairs to clean up to find that the clean up had already been taking care of and the house empty. She figured Lex and possibly Clark had gone looking for Cecily as both cars were still in the driveway. If Clark wasn't looking for Cecily he was probably in the loft.

Martha had gotten nowhere with her husband. He was resigned to the fact that Cecily had made her choice. A choice that he did not agree with. But he was determined that he wasn't going to the wedding or his daughters graduation and that Martha and Clark could make their own choices on that.

"Your acting just like my father did," Martha had told him and then left the bedroom and came back downstairs.

With the cleaning done she needed something else to occupy herself with. That was when she had decided bake cookies.

"Sorry about dinner," Cecily said to her step-mom as she walked into the kitchen. Martha jumped surprised by Cecily's voice. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't notice her come in.

"It's not your fault," Martha told her looking up at her step daughter whom she loved as much as if Cecily had been her own. She had been married to Jonathan for two years before they had found out about Cecily.

Martha had known that Jonathan had seen other women before they had met. That she hadn't been the first, just as Jonathan hadn't been the first guy she had been with. Still the fact that Jonathan had a child with another woman when they couldn't have a kid themselves had bothered her at first.

Cecily was already three years old by the time Morgan had come back to Smallville looking for Jonathan and telling him that he had a daughter. Even then, she hadn't wanted to tell him. The only reason she had was because Morgan was about to undergo a heart transplant and if she didn't make it she wanted Jonathan to know about his daughter. Wanted her daughter to have a father if she were to lose her mother.

Morgan had arranged for Cecily to stay with a friend while she was in the hospital but when Jonathan had suggested the little girl come stay with him Morgan had went for it. She knew if something went wrong, it would be easier on Cecily if she already knew her father.

The transplant had gone smoothly. In a couple of months Morgan was back at home and ready to take Cecily back. Martha and Jonathan had grown attached to the little girl and giving her back had been hard. Still, now that Jonathan knew about his daughter he had wanted to be a part of her life. It wasn't long before a visitation arrangement had been made and every summer after that Cecily had spent on the farm with the Kent's along with weekends here and there.

"Where's Lex?" Martha asked.

"He went home," Cecily told her.

"And you?" Martha asked. "Are you going back to Metropolis?"

"Not until Monday like I originally planned," Cecily told her sitting down on a stool at the counter across from Martha. "I'm going to stay at Lex's though. I think things would be too awkward if I were to stay here."

"I was hoping to spend some time with you this weekend."

"I'll be around," Cecily told her. "Martha I didn't set out to cause problems when I started dating Lex. It just happened. I guess I always knew Dad wasn't going to like the idea that's why I kept it quiet. I wasn't trying to hide anything I just didn't see the point in causing problems if things didn't work out between Lex and me."

"Believe me honey, I know exactly how you feel. I just hope things don't turn out for you the way they did between my own father and me."

"Are you and Clark still coming to my graduation and wedding."

"I am and I'm sure Clark will although you'll have to talk to him about that. I'll work on your father too. I know you want him there."

"Thanks," Cecily said with a smile. She had been hoping Martha would say that although she wasn't going to ask. "Do you know where Clark got to?" Cecily asked.

"He was gone when I came down. He's probably out in the loft."

"I'm going to go talk to him and then head over to Lex's. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay, honey," Martha said putting down her bowl and spoon and giving Cecily a hug as she stood up. As Cecily left the house again she went back to her cookies.

As soon as Cecily stepped onto the front porch she saw the light up in the loft. She started across the yard to the barn.

"Clark," Cecily called out as she started up the steps in the barn that led to the loft. She stepped up into the loft to find Clark sitting on the old couch that was up there.

"I heard Lex leave," Clark ventured as Cecily walked over to the couch and set down next to him.

"Yeah, he wanted to get home. I'm going to be leaving here shortly too. I'm going to spend the weekend over at Lex's place. I think that would be for the best for right now," Cecily told him.

"I'm sorry today didn't work out like you wanted it too."

"Thanks Clark, although in all honesty, tonight is kind of what I expected. I know how Dad feels about the Luthors, about Lex. I knew I had to tell him though."

"What if Dad's right?"

"What's that suppose to mean, Clark?" Cecily said her voice raising a little. She thought of all her family members Clark would be the most likely to understand. " I thought Lex was your friend."

"He is," Clark said standing up. "It's just something about him that concerns me at times. It's like I don't know him at times. Like he's hiding something, like the whole Club Zero thing. There are times that I still wonder what really happened. What other secrets he's hiding."

"Amanda shot Jude," Cecily told him. "Lex told Valen that it was him to keep Amanda out of trouble. That's the truth Clark," she said as Clark looked back at her. "You have to remember Clark, I knew Lex back in Metropolis. I knew about Club Zero the day after it happened along with other things. Look Clark, Lex is no boy scout. I know that but I love him. I always have even though I tried to block that out for awhile. As for the secrets, he's not the only one that guilty of that."

Clark looked at his sister. He knew exactly what she was getting at and he knew she was right. How could he be upset with Lex with keeping secrets from him when he did the same thing.

"Believe me there are times that I want to tell Lex about me. Especially because I know it would answer his questions about the accident. I know how much it bothers him that he can't remember more about what happened that day but I just can't be sure."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty Clark."

"I know that," Clark told her. He walked back toward the couch and sat back down beside his sister.

"Sometimes I think that Lionel sending Lex here was the best thing that ever happened to him. He's changed since he's been here Clark and a lot of that has to do with your friendship. I know being Lex's friend can be difficult at times but that is what he needs most. He doesn't have many people in his life that really care about him. Its easy to make bad decisions when that is the case."

"Was I the reason the two of you broke up?" Clark asked her. "I mean, I know how hard it is for me to be his friend and not tell him about my secret especially when he starts questioning what happened that day on the bridge because I know how much it bothers him. I can see it in his eyes every time he brings it up."

"Yes and no," Cecily told him. "Believe it or not, Lex never one asked me about you. I don't think he wanted to put me in that position because he knows I will keep others people's secrets. Still, I always felt bad about not being able to tell him. Especially when he was talking to me about the accident. So, in a way that did put stress on our relationship but the distance didn't help either. But the main reason I broke it off with him is that I was scared Clark. I knew that Dad wouldn't approve of the relationship and I didn't want to lose his support. However, the longer I was away from Lex the more I realized that I still loved him. I finally realized that I couldn't let Dad control my life like that, that if I was going to be happy than I was going to have to go against him because Lex is the one person who I can be happy with."

"Then I'm happy for you," Clark told her. "And I hope that Dad comes around but I won't be holding my breath."

"Thanks, Clark," Cecily said leaning over and giving her brother a hug. "I'm going to get going," she told her brother standing up. "You are still coming to the graduation on Friday right and the wedding."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Clark told her.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Cecily said as she headed for the steps.

Clark watched his sister disappear down the steps. He really did hope his father would come around. He could see how much his sister and his best friend cared about each other. It was exactly what he had seen between his parents everyday growing up and he was happy for them.

Lex deserved someone like Cecily in his life. Clark knew what Lionel Luthor was like. He had seen the way that Lionel treated Lex. Heard Lex talk about his father. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Clark knew that Lex was searching for his father's approval. Or maybe it was more that Lex just needed someone's approval. Someone that believed in him.

Clark had seen the longing in Lex's eyes when he looked at Clark and his family. Saw the appreciation in his eyes whenever Martha happened to reach out to the young billionaire. If only his father could look past the Luthor name. See Lex for who he really was. Clark wasn't sure that would ever happen though.

Clark heard footsteps on the steps.

"Did you forget something?" Clark asked figuring it was his sister coming back up the steps. He glanced up to see Lana and no Cecily. "Lana hi. I wasn't expecting you."

"I just thought I'd stop by, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No not at all," Clark told her quickly always happy to see his beautiful dark haired neighbor. "Have a seat," he told her indicating the spot next to him.

"Actually Clark, I have to admit I didn't just stop by for no reason," Lana told him as she sat down next to him. "Look, if you think this is none of my business then just go ahead and say so . . ." she said her voice trailing off not sure if she should continue or not.

"What is it?" Clark asked growing concerned. Fearing that something was wrong.

"Well, its just that I saw Lex leave today with your sister and well they were holding hands when they left. I was just wondering, is there something going on there."

Clark let out a small laugh of relief. He was glad it was that. Lana had the tendency to start asking questions that he couldn't truthfully answer. At least this was one he could.

"Cecily and Lex are engaged."

"You're kidding. When did this happen?"

"You know the mystery guy, Alexander, that Cecily met in college her sophomore year."

"Yeah," Lana said curious. Clark gave her a look, clearly challenging her to try and put it together herself. Lana thought about it for a second and then it came to her. She had heard her aunt use Lex's full name, Alexander, a few times. "Lex is the guy she met in college," Lana said out loud. "I guess I understand now why she kept it a secret. How's your Dad taking the engagement."

"Not well," Clark told her. "They're determined to go through with it though."

"It'll all work out, Clark."

"I hope you're right. I really do but my Dad doesn't even like the idea of Lex being my friend and now he's going to be his son-in-law."

"Which will make Lex you're brother-in-law," Lana said softly. She knew how close Clark was to Lex despite all of their differences. Everyone had thought the pairing strange at first, even herself, but the more time the two had spent together the more natural it seemed. Even when their totally different lives had caused problems between them the two had always seemed to manage to come through it with their friendship intact, possibly even stronger because of it. It had been Pete who had brought it up one time when they had been at the Talon one evening studying together. Chloe had brought up Clark's friendship with Lex and Pete had said it was like the two were brothers. She hadn't missed the jealousy in his voice when he had said those words.

"I hadn't even thought about that," Clark said slowly. He had to admit he liked the sound of that.


	7. Making Plans

"Freedom at last," Pete exclaimed as he Clark and Chloe walked out the front doors of Smallville High the following Wednesday afternoon. "We have all successfully survived our Freshman year."

"And what a year its been," Clark commented.

"You can say that again. I wonder if next year will be as interesting," Chloe said.

"After a summer in Metropolis even the weirdness of Smallville is going to seem boring," Pete told her. "You might not even want to come back."

"Unless the Daily Planet gives me a irresistible offer to keep working there after the internship this summer I'll be coming back," Chloe told him.

"It's going to be weird not having you around this summer, Chloe," Clark said. "I'm going to miss you."

"Oh I doubt that. You'll have enough drama in your personal life that you won't even miss me."

"Don't say that Chloe," Clark told her. "I'm missing you already and you haven't even left yet."

"Now that the subject has been brought up," Pete said trying to change the subject. He knew how much Chloe liked Clark even though Clark seemed to be oblivious of it. The fact that she liked Chloe was the reason that he had never told Chloe that he had a crush on her. "Have things at the Kent Farm settled down any."

"Not really. My Dad is determined not to acknowledge Cecily's engagement to Lex, which means he still is not going to her graduation on Friday because Lex will be there. I just wish he would be a little more open minded about it."

"I can't say I blame him."

"I know how you feel about the Luthor's Pete and I can even understand how you feel but that was Lionel not Lex. I just wish you could see past that and give Lex a chance," Clark told his other best friend as he opened the door to the Talon and held it open as his friends walked in. He considered Pete and Lex both his best friends. He knew Lex thought Pete was a pretty decent guy but Pete didn't feel the same way.

"Yeah Pete, Clark has a point. I don't know him all that well but he seems like a pretty decent guy," Chloe said. "I definitely wouldn't be coming back to Smallville after the summer if it wasn't for Lex because my Dad would've been out of a job."

"I still don't trust the guy," Pete told them as they made their way over to the counter.

"So when is the wedding," Chloe asked tying to change the subject. She knew the subject of Lex Luthor was probably one that Pete and Clark would never see eye to eye on..

"Believe it or not, two weeks from Saturday," Clark said. He had been surprised when Cecily had told him the date. He hadn't expected it to be quite that soon but evidently with being told by the doctors not to burden himself with the problems of LuthorCorp, Lionel had plenty of time on his hands to plan the wedding and neither Lex nor Cecily wanted to wait much longer. "Speaking of which, Chloe would you come to the wedding with me. I realize you would have to come back from Metropolis for the day but I would really like you to be there."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather take Lana?" Chloe asked.

"I'm asking you aren't I," Clark told her. He wanted to try and make up for the spring formal when he had ditched her.

"I'd like that," Chloe told him. "I'm sure I can find a way to get back even if it is just for the day."

"Great," Clark said with a smile as Lana came over to take their orders.

The three friends sat their and chatted for the next hour. Clark was the first one to get up to leave having to get out to the farm and do his chores.

"What time are you leaving for Metropolis tomorrow morning Chloe?" Clark asked turning back around midway between the counter and the door.

"Ten o'clock," Chloe told him.

"Okay, I'll come over around nine thirty tomorrow then so I can see you before you go."

"Great!" Chloe said with a little more enthusiasm than she meant to show. Despite the fact that she had told him that she wanted to be just friends she still had feelings for Clark. The fact that he was showing her a little extra attention gave her hope that just maybe things might start to change between the two of them.

Clark turned around to leave and found himself face to face with Lex Luthor.

"Lex," Clark said startled to see him as he hadn't been expecting him to show up. Lex tended to make his appearances at the Talon either earlier in the day or more toward closing time lately.

"Clark, I've been looking for you. I called your house and your Mom said you were here."

"I actually have to be getting home to do my chores," Clark told him wondering what it was Lex had been looking for him for.

"Well, how about I give you a ride home," Lex offered. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," Clark said accepting his friend's offer.

The two friends walked out of the Talon side by side. Lex's silver Porsche was parked by the curb out front. Lex unlocked the doors to his car and then tossed the keys in Clark's direction. Clark easily caught them in his hand.

"What's this," Clark asked.

"Car keys. They're normally used to operate a vehicle," Lex said in an amused tone. Clark didn't miss the amused smile on his friend's face either.

"I know that," Clark told him "but your actually going to let me drive your Porsche?" Clark asked still not quite believing it.

"Yeah, why not," Lex said casually as he started for the passenger side door.

Clark looked again at the vehicle. The cars were definitely one thing that he envied. Even Pete had commented one time about how sweet it would be to just test drive the cars that Lex owned.

'I can't wait to tell Pete', Clark thought to himself as he headed for the driver's side. He opened the door and slid in behind the wheel. If he owned a car like this, he wasn't even sure he'd want his own father to be driving it, let alone some sixteen year-old farm kid. As Clark glanced to his right though, Lex didn't seemed to be bothered by it one bit.

Clark carefully pulled the Porsche away from the curb and headed out of town toward the farm. What he really wanted to do was take a long way out to the farm so he could drive the car longer but he didn't. He turned onto the road that was the most direct path out to the farm, staying well within the speed limit.

"Clark I got a favor to ask of you," Lex said as the drove along the back roads outside of Smallville.

"Is that why you let me drive your car," Clark said.

"No of course not," Lex said feigning being hurt by Clark's accusation. "Seriously though Clark, I know things are a little tense out at your place right now, and if you want to say no then I'll completely understand."

"Lex, will you just ask me already," Clark said trying to figure out what his friend was getting at.

"Clark, I wanted to ask you to be my best man. I realize it kind of puts you between your Dad and us again so if you say no I'll completely understand but,"

"I'll do it," Clark said.

"It's just that there is no one else I'd rather have standing up there with me," Lex said not even hearing Clark's answer.

"Lex, I said I'd do it," Clark said again laughing at his friend.

"You did," Lex said sounding a bit surprise. "That's great," he continued a smile coming to his face.

"Man you need to relax," Clark said. The last time he had seen he friend anything but calm and collected was right before the Talon had opened and they had found the hand on the counter that had been left for Lex. "What's up."

"I guess I'm just nervous," Lex admitted. "It's just that I want this so much. I love your sister Clark. When she broke up with me, I thought that was it. I figured I was destined to live my life alone. You don't know how many times I wanted to beg her to take me back but with everything I've done in the past I figured I had no right to do that. Your sister deserves so much better than me but I know I need her in my life."

"Don't go selling yourself short Lex. You're a great guy, and Cecily is lucky to have you."

"To bad your father didn't feel that way."

Clark wanted to say that he would eventually but he didn't believe it himself. He wasn't sure his father would ever change his mind when it came to Lex Luthor.

* * *

"You're finally home," Abigail exclaimed as Cecily walked through the door of the apartment the two of them shared. She had just gotten off of work and as she shut the door behind her Cecily slipped out of her dress shoes and pushed them off to the side.

Abigail was sitting at the counter, with a glass of tea in front of her. Cecily got the feeling that her friend had been waiting for her to come through the door.

"Now that's a wonderful welcome to come home to," Cecily commented as she crossed over to the couch and put her briefcase down on it. "Not even a hello how are you. Seems I'm the one who've been here for the last three days without my roommate," Cecily told her.

"Sorry, but I've just been dying to tell you my news," Abigail said standing up from her stool and rushing over to Cecily. "You know how Tad was suppose to go to Europe with his parents for the summer," Abigail said resting her hands on Cecily's arms.

Cecily nodded not quite sure what her friend was so happy about. Tad and Abigail had been dating for the last year and a half. A month ago, Tad had sprung this Europe trip on her and Abigail had been bummed about it. It meant the two of them would have to spend the summer apart.

"Tad talked to his parents and they've agreed to let me come with them. I get to spend the summer with Tad, in Europe," Abigail gushed.

"That's great," Cecily said trying to sound excited about it but not really accomplishing it. She knew Tad and his parents had been planning on leaving a week after graduation which would be a week before her wedding which meant that Abigail wouldn't be at her wedding.

"You don't sound all that happy about it," Abigail said noticing the look on Cecily's face despite the fake smile. "I thought you would be happy for me."

"I am," Cecily told her. "Really I am."

"But," Abigail ventured. "Did something happen in Smallville this weekend? Did you and Lex break up again?"

"No, but we did set a date. It's two weeks from Saturday," Cecily told her.

"That's great," Abigail said and then it started to dawn on her. She would be in Europe by that time. The two of them had always said that they would be at each others wedding but she couldn't be at Cecily's wedding and in Europe with Tad at the same time. "Maybe I can join Tad and his parents after your wedding," Abigail said.

"No, don't even think about it," Cecily told her. "I know how much you and Tad care about each other. The two of you deserve this trip together. Don't let me stand in the way of that. If you didn't go because of me I would never forgive myself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Cecily told her giving her friend another hug.

Inside though Cecily was crying. First her father had said he wasn't going to her wedding and now her best friend wouldn't be there, standing next to her as she said her vows with the man she loved. But she was going to marry the man she loved. That was the important thing.

"This isn't exactly how I expected graduating college would be," Abigail said as she walked around the couch and sat down. "I guess I thought even after we graduated the two of us would continue to share our lives. We haven't even graduated yet and it seems like we're drifting apart."

"Just because our lives are going to take us in separate directions doesn't mean we're going to drift apart. You're always going to be my best friend," Cecily told her as she came around and sat down on the couch next to Abigail. "Things might not turn out the way we planned but that's okay. We'll stay in touch and when you and Tad get married I'm going to be there."

"Tad hasn't even proposed to me yet," Abigail protested.

"He will eventually, I just feel it. The two of you were meant to be together just like a certain friend of mine said three years ago that I was destined to be with a certain arrogant, rich kid that I had been assigned as a lab partner."

"You two sure didn't make things easy though did you. At times I think you were fighting against fate just to try and prove me wrong."

"No matter how hard we try to fight it though fate always seems to win."

A silence fell over the apartment, each friend loss in their own thoughts.Abigail was just as torn over the turn of events. She so wanted to be at Cecily's wedding but she also didn't want to miss Europe. Part of her secretly hoped that Tad would propose to her sometime during the trip. That maybe that was why he had asked her to come along with him.

"So, did your Dad take the news okay?" Abigail asked her friend to break the silence.

"Hardly. Dinner Friday night ended in an argument and we barely said two words to each other the rest of the weekend."

"But your still going through with it."

"I'd be miserable if I didn't," Cecily told her. "Hopefully, eventually my Dad will come around but as of right now he isn't coming to my graduation let alone the wedding."

"I'm sorry."

"I kind of expected this would happen," Cecily told her. "I've made up my mind though. I want to be with Lex despite all of his faults."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to him," Abigail said. "I hope that guy realizes that."

" I think he does," Cecily said as she thought about what Lex had said to her on the night he had proposed to her.

* * *

"_Are you nervous?" Abigail asked her friend as she zipped the back of the dress up. The gown was gorgeous. It was a mint green satin the fell to just above the floor. Whoever had altered it had done a great job as it looked like the dress had been made just to fit Cecily._

"_Why should I be nervous?" Cecily said as she looked at herself in the mirror on the wall in front of her. "Lex and I are just friends."_ _Even as she said the words though she could feel her cheeks growing warm. Somewhere during the semester of working with Lex on their chemistry assignments, Cecily had developed feelings for her lab partner that went beyond just friendship._

_She had kept the feelings to herself though. She didn't see how someone like Lex could possibly fall for her. She had seen the girls he usually dated and she was nothing like them. They were all well built and could easily pass as models. They also didn't have the mental capacities to think on their own._

_Although she wasn't ugly, she was far from gorgeous. She was independent as Lex had already seen on their first meeting. She cared about her schoolwork and she wasn't about to change who she was just to have someone like her. Not even Lex. If he didn't like her for who she was then she was just going to have to get over him._

"_You can't fool me," Abigail told her as Cecily let her hair fall back down around her shoulders. "I know you like him."_

"_Maybe I do," Cecily admitted. "But what does it matter. Lex can't possibly feel that way about me."_

"_Don't sell yourself short," Abigail told her as she sat down on her bed in their room. "He did ask you to this ball tonight didn't he?"_

_Cecily looked at her friend. Could she possibly be right? _

_Before either of them could say anything though there was a quick knock on the door and then the door opened. Samantha, one of the other girls in the Delta Sigma Theta sorority who they shared the house with, stuck her head in._

"_Your ride is here," Samantha told Cecily. "A limo just pulled up in front of the house."_

"_What are you guys doing, watching for him."_

"_But of course. It's not everyday one of our sisters get to go out with a Luthor. Do you realize just how lucky you are," Samantha told her. _

_Samantha was a native of Metropolis and like most regarded the Luthor family with a sense of awe. Lionel Luthor owned a majority of the buildings in Metropolis and employed many of the cities' citizens. Samantha's father was just one of the many such citizens._

_Cecily just shook her head. She never could understand how people could get so wrapped up in names. Put someone up on a pedestal simply because of what family they belonged to. Cecily had a feeling that kind of view came from the time she spent of her Dad's farm._

"_How do I look?" Cecily asked Abigail one more time turning to face her._

"_You look fine, and remember you and Lex are just friends," Abigail told her with a smile on her face._

_Cecily didn't reply to the comment as she headed out the door past Samantha and down the steps. As she reached the bottom of the steps she found the rest of her sorority sisters gathered around the windows on either side of the front door all trying to get a look at the young billionaire who was getting out of the Limo._

_Shaking her head, Cecily walked to the front door and opened it. She had no intention of letting Lex near the house to get mob by her sisters. As she stepped out onto the porch, Lex was just reaching the bottom of the steps. Cecily couldn't believe how good he looked in his Tuxedo. She had to tell herself to breath as she stood there looking down at him._

"_You look beautiful," Lex told her as he came up the steps to join her on the porch. Cecily could feel her cheeks growing warm again. "Looks like we have an audience," Lex said noticing the flush of her cheeks and the faces in the window of the house._

"_Sorry about that," Cecily told him referring to her friends._

"_Not a problem," Lex told her. "Shall we go?" he asked holding his arm out to her._

_Cecily couldn't say anything as she put her arm through his. It didn't seem real to her. Guys only did things like that in the movies, she thought to herself._

_Lex gave a casual wave toward the house and then escorted Cecily down the porch steps and to the waiting limo._


	8. Back in Metropolis

Chloe sat up straighter in her seat as the bus entered the city. She was actually back in Metropolis. She was going to be working at the Daily Planet for the whole summer. It seemed like everything was coming together for her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach from the excitement and the nerves.

This was her chance. If things went well with this internship then she would be one step closer to her dream of becoming a well known investigative reporter. Of course if it didn't go well then her career as an investigative reporter could be over before it even began.

Not for the first time did she wish that her father could have come with her today. Helped her get settled. He had been planning on doing so, but then something had come up Wednesday night and he had to go into the plant today. He had called Lex who had managed to get Chloe a bus ticket to Metropolis for ten thirty this morning. She had then called Clark and asked him if he would be able to drive her to the bus station.

It was kind of scary being in Metropolis without him. To make matters even worse Lois hadn't been able to meet her at the bus stop, as she had some job interviews she had to go to. Chloe was truly on her own.

It wasn't that she didn't know her way around. She could get herself to her Aunt and Uncle's just fine. She could also get to the Daily Planet for her afternoon orientation meeting too. Still, it would have been nice to have someone there on her first day back in Metropolis.

As she watched the building go by outside the window she also thought about the other disappointment she had gotten that morning. Clark had shown up to see her off as promised. It was then that he had told her that Lex had asked him to be his best man for the wedding which meant that Clark couldn't be with Chloe during the ceremony. He had told her that he still wanted her to come and they could hang out during the reception.

Chloe had put her best smile on and told him she would still be there. She hoped she had hid her disappointment from him. After all, it wasn't really his fault. It wasn't really anyone's fault. She should have expected Lex to ask Clark to be his best man, she wasn't sure why she hadn't.

The bus started to slow, bringing Chloe out of her thoughts. As she looked out the window she realized that the bus was pulling into the station. Chloe picked her duffel bag up of the floor between her feet, preparing to disembark.

Once the bus came to a stop at the station Chloe stood up and retrieved her other bag from the overhead compartment. Her two bags in hand, Chloe maneuvered her way into the line of people in the aisle and slowly made her way to the front of the bus.

Stepping off the bus Chloe looked around taking in her surroundings. Other than short trips to see relatives with her Dad, Chloe hadn't been back to Metropolis since they had moved. She had to admit that after living in Smallville for the last few years, being in the city by herself was overwhelming. She sure wished that Lois or her Aunt or Uncle would have been able to meet her at the bus station.

With a sigh, Chloe slung her one bag over her shoulder and headed in the direction that the cabs were picking up people. From the look of the crowd already gathered over there, Chloe figured she'd have a bit of a wait. Still, getting a cab was easier than walking to the subway station with her bags.

"Chloe," she heard a familiar voice call out as she walked toward the crowd. She stopped and looked in the direction that she had heard the voice coming from.

At first Chloe didn't see anyone she recognized. She was probably just hearing things anyways. She was about ready to resume walking when she saw a familiar figure break through the crowd.

"Chloe," Cecily called out again as she hurried toward where Chloe was standing. Cecily was dressed in a knee length business skirt, and blazer which Chloe figured meant she was coming from work. "I was hoping I wouldn't miss you," Cecily told her as she joined Chloe on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked bluntly.

"Lex called me this morning. He told me that you had to end up taking a bus to Metropolis this morning because of some things that came up at the plant and asked me to meet you here."

"What about work?"

"I managed to get a few hours off this afternoon. There's a LuthorCorp car waiting for us," Cecily told her reaching out and taking Chloe's duffel bag from her. The two girls started walking in the direction that Cecily had come from. "We'll go to your cousin's. I have time to help you get settled at your cousin's place and then the driver will drop you off at the Daily Planet and take me back to work. Lex has even arranged to have a car to take you back to your cousin's when your done with your orientation."

"I take it that was all Lex's doing?" Chloe ventured already knowing the answer. It amazed her at how fast Lex was able to get things arranged sometimes although she wasn't complaining. It would be nice to not have to worry about hailing cabs and getting herself around the city this afternoon.

"He felt bad that your Dad had to work today after he had been given the day off. He just wanted to make sure you got where you needed to be today despite your father not being here."

"Well, tell him thank-you for me," Chloe told her as they approached the waiting car. The driver had the back door of the car already opened for them and took the bags from them as the approached. Chloe got into the backseat followed by Cecily as the driver put the bags in the trunk. "This definitely beats trying to hail a cab," Chloe commented as she sat back in the comfortable seat.

The driver shut the back door and then walked around to the driver's side of the car and got inside himself.

"And thank-you for taking off work to meet me," Chloe told Cecily as the car started moving. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Cecily told her. "I remember what it was like coming back to the city after spending an extended period of time in Smallville. The two places are quite different."

"You can say that again," Chloe told her. "I didn't think coming back to the city would bother me but the prospect of having to deal with it alone got kind of overwhelming."

"I actually have a favor to ask you Chloe," Cecily told her.

"What is it?" Chloe asked her curiosity immediately piqued. She and Cecily had always gotten along but they had never really been that close.

"My best friend is leaving for the summer for Europe a week from this Saturday which means she won't be able to be my maid of honor. I was wondering if you would take her place?"

"Surely you must have other friends you could ask."

"Yeah, there are other people I could ask," Cecily admitted thinking about some of the girls she knew from the Delta Sigma Theta sorority. Although, when she and Abigail had moved out of the sorority house and into their own apartment halfway through their junior year, she had started drifting away from her sorority sisters. While, she planned to invite them she really didn't feel close enough to any of them to have them serve as her maid of honor.

She had know Chloe longer than she had any of them anyway. Because she didn't go to school in Smallville, Cecily had never been that close to anyone her age in the small town. As a result, when she was there, especially in the summer, she had tended to hang out with Clark and his friends. As a result she had gotten to know Chloe and Pete pretty well.

"Fact is though," Cecily continued, " I feel closer to you than any of them. It would really mean a lot to me if you would do it."

"Yeah sure," Chloe told her. "I'd love to do it." She felt honored that Cecily would even ask her. Plus it would mean that she and Clark would be together more during the wedding.

"Thank-you," Cecily said leaning over to give Chloe a hug. " Martha and I were going to pick out my wedding dress this Saturday while she's here in Metropolis. Why don't you join us and we can get your dress at the same time."

"That will be great," Chloe said

The two girls made small talk the rest of their trip. By the time that the car pulled up in front of Chloe's Uncle's apartment building Chloe's nerves had completely disappeared.

The driver opened the door for the girls. They climbed out of the car while the driver got Chloe's bags out of the trunk.

"Would you like me to carry them to the apartment for you?" the driver asked politely looking at Cecily.

"No we can manage," Cecily told him as she took one of the bags from him and Chloe took the other.

"Very well," the driver said. "I'll be back to pick you up in an hour and a half."

"Yes, thank-you," Cecily replied.

As the driver headed towards the driver's side of the car, Chloe and Cecily turned toward the building. As they walked, Chloe dug the key to her Uncle's apartment out of her purse.

* * *

"Your father's on his way," came the voice of Lex's doorman over the intercom.

"Thank-you Davis," Lex said casually. He was sitting behind his desk, his feet propped up on top. He had just gotten back from the plant, after he had spent the morning their with Gabe Sullivan as the computer experts tried to track down the problem that had made the computer system crash late last night.

Lex had been their since late last night. He had been joined by Gabe, the plant manager around six this morning. By the time he had left the computer system was fixed and up and running. Gabe had insisted that Lex leave, as he was capable of getting the facility back to normal operations. Lex didn't doubt that he could and hadn't argued with Gabe's instance that he go home.

If it wasn't that he had been expecting his father, who had called this morning and told him he was coming down, Lex would have been trying to get some sleep. Lionel Luthor claimed he had to get away from Metropolis but Lex had a feeling he had something else that was bringing him to Smallville and Lex had a hunch as to what that something was though.

The door to his office opened, and Lionel Luthor walked in guided by Dominic, his personal assistant.

"Hello Dad," Lex said as he swung his feet to the floor and stood up. He crossed the room and took his father's arm from Dominic. With a nod he dismissed the assistant. He had no intention of having an audience when talking with his father.

"I'll call for you when I'm ready to leave, Dominic," Lionel said before Dominic could say anything. He had anticipated his son's reaction to his assistant.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor," Dominic said before turning and leaving the library, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So what's bring you to Smallville Dad?" Lex asked as he lead his father over to one of the easy chairs.

"I told you," Lionel said easily as he sat down in the chair, "I needed a break from Metropolis."

"Sure Dad," Lex commented as he sat down in the chair across from his Dad. He leaned back in the chair getting comfortable. "So why are you really here?"

"Ah, I see I've taught you well," Lionel said laughing a little. "But alas, you are right my son. Something else does bring me here," he told his son as he reached into his inside jacket pocket and removed some papers which he held out to Lex.

Lex sat up and reached for the papers that his Dad was handing him. He already knew what they were without even looking at them. He had been waiting for his Dad to bring the subject up.

"You do realize that this is pointless. Cecily is just like the rest of her family, she has absolutely no interest in our money," Lex told him as he took the papers from his father.

"You haven't even looked at them yet son. How do you know what they are?"

"Because I know you Dad," Lex told him unfolded the packet of papers, revealing them to be exactly what he had thought they were - a prenuptial agreement. He had known it was coming, had already mentioned it to Cecily so that it wouldn't come as a surprise to her. "This isn't really necessary," Lex said tossing the agreement on a nearby table and sitting back in the chair again.

That was one of the things that mystified him about the Kents - their total lack of interest in his money. Like when Clark had returned the truck he had given him as a gift for saving his life.

"One can never be too careful son," Lionel admonished.

"Don't worry Dad," Lex said, "The agreement will be signed and returned to you long before the wedding. Wouldn't want you disinheriting me now would I?"

"I'm only thinking about your well being son,"

"Sure, you are Dad. Now, if you don't mind, I've had a long night and would like to get some rest."

"So I've heard," Lionel said casually. He could feel his son's curious glance on him. Probably wondering if he had anything to do with the computer problems at the plant, which he didn't this time. He wasn't going to bother denying it though. Let his son wonder. "If you'd be so kind as to find Dominic for me, I'll be on my way then."

"Sure, Dad," Lex said standing up. He quietly walked toward the door and left the room.

Lionel leaned back in his chair and listened to his son's footsteps fade away in the distance.

He would never admit it to his son, but he agreed with Lex's assessment on the subject. The prenuptial agreement probably was unnecessary. Cecily Logan-Kent didn't strike him as someone who would marry someone for money. She had too much integrity for that not to mention she had broken up with Lex once. His son couldn't have found a better young woman to marry no matter how long he had looked. In fact, the only thing about this wedding that surprised him was that it had taken this long to come about. The first night he had seen the young couple together he had figured his son would be married within a year.

_The ball, a function to "celebrate" LuthorCorp's take over of a local pharmaceutical company, had only just started. Lionel had been chatting with the former co-owners of the company, when Lex had entered with his date._

_He had seen the girl around the mansion several times in the past weeks as she and her son were working on a chemistry project together. He hadn't introduced himself, as he tried to stay out of his son's personal life. He wasn't sure how to deal with his son's rebellious nature and the more he tried to get involved the more his son rebelled. He had finally made the decision to let the phase run its course. He was sure Lex would eventually grow out of this rebellious stage of his._

_Still, when Lex had mentioned he had invited Cecily to this event Lionel had been intrigued. He knew what kind of family Cecily Longan-Kent came from. Her mother, Morgan Logan was a successful businesswoman with the second biggest company in Metropolis. She had never married and had raised her daughter more or less on her own, despite the heart troubles that had plagued her when her daughter was young. As for Cecily's biological father, Lionel knew him too. Jonathan Kent was a farmer down in Smallville, where Lionel had a fertilizer plant. Jonathan Kent was married and he and his wife had an "adopted" son. Nine years ago, Lionel had helped arrange the no questions asked adoption after Jonathan Kent had saved Lex's life following the meteor storm that had hit Smallville that day. There were times when Lionel still wondered where the boy came from and why Jonathan Kent had wanted to keep his adoption quiet._

_Since Lex had mentioned his intentions on bringing Cecily here, Lionel had done a little more looking into what the girl was really like. He had liked what he had found. Cecily was a bright girl, near the top of her class at the university. She had been valedictorian for the private school she had graduated from. Her professors had only glowing things to say about her. She was hardworking, and serious minded. Along with going to school full time she sang at local hangouts with a band she had formed and managed since she was fifteen. Lionel had gone to hear the group secretly one time and had actually been impressed by them. Although pretty, she wasn't the drop-dead gorgeous type that Lex usually dated. In fact, she was the complete opposite of the girls Lex normally dated which puzzled him and gave him hope._

_It hadn't been too long when Lex had come over and introduced his date to his father. Lionel could tell the girl was nervous but still managed to conduct herself with the class and grace of someone who was use to the surrounding atmosphere. He could easily see how his son could be taken by her._

_He had watched the young couple all night long. Lionel could see that they both cared for one another and was secretly glad. Lately his son had been dating the daughters of his business partners. Lionel knew his son was just trying to get to him, and to his dismay it worked. Lex was one of the few people who could get past his defenses. Maybe his son was finally through with playing games. _

_Still, he knew he couldn't let his son know that he actually approved of him dating this girl. Knowing Lex, he would probably break it off just to spite his father._


	9. Stranger at the Talon

"This place is dead," Pete commented to Clark from his seat at the counter in the Talon. The two friends had been hanging out at the place for the last hour and it had been slow the whole time. Pete couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was up to. Probably something fun and not exactly completely legal.

"Did you say something Pete?" Clark asked as he turned his head to look at Pete. He had been watching Lana serve the a couple of the few customers that were in the Talon.

"Never mind," Pete said with a small shake of his head. Pete couldn't figure Clark out. He had asked Chloe to the wedding with him but here he was not able to take his eyes off Lana again. "What do you say we get out of here."

"And do what?" Clark asked.

"I don't know but I had all the cappuccino I can take," Pete said looking down at his empty coffee cup.

Before Clark replied, Lana came back behind the counter. Pete noticed her preoccupied look. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction she was looking.

Pete noticed a guy in dress slacks and a polo shirt sitting by himself in a far corner. Pete remembered seeing him there when he had come in. The guy had a coffee cup and a newspaper that he wasn't really reading in front of him. Pete saw the guy keep glancing over the top of the paper toward the counter.

Clark noticed his friends look and looked over his own shoulder. After taking in the guy Clark looked back at Lana. It was then that he noticed the look on Lana's face.

"Is that guy giving you a hard time Lana?" Clark asked.

"What," Lana said taking her eyes from the stranger and looking at Clark. "No he hasn't done anything."

"Then why do you seem so creeped out by him?" Pete asked her.

"Its just that he's been here everyday near closing for the past week. He always sits at that table, and doesn't talk to anyone. I don't even think he turns the pages on that newspaper."

"Has he said anything rude to you or made any gestures?" Clark asked her thinking maybe they could get the police to get rid of the guy. He had to admit he didn't like the feeling the guy gave him but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"No he's been as polite as can be. Never gives me any problems when I tell him I'm locking up and tips really well," Lana told them. "I'm probably just being ridiculous."

"Maybe," Clark commented. "All the same, want Pete and me to hang out with you while you close up tonight."

"Could you?" Lana said jumping at Clark's suggestion. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Clark replied quickly.

Lana looked from him to Pete.

"Not a problem," Pete said with a sigh and a smile. "I'm always willing to help out a friend."

"Thanks guys," Lana said gratefully.

"Can I have another cappuccino?" Pete asked her holding up his coffee cup. Clark gave his friend a knowing look. Pete just shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything.

"Coming right up," Lana said taking his cup from him and turning to the cappuccino machine behind her.

* * *

Scott Murphy noticed the three teenagers at the counter looking in his direction. He had a feeling the girl, Lana Lang was started to get suspicious of him. Not that it mattered. He had gotten enough information to finalize his plans.

As the kids turned back around to face the counter he went back to pretending to read his newspaper. He would finish his cup of coffee and then casually leave the coffee shop before the girl started to clear the place out.

Ten minutes later Scott folded up his newspaper, threw some money down on the table to cover his bill and headed for the front door. Once outside he turned to the left and walked three buildings down and then ducked into the alleyway. In the alley a car was waiting for him.

Scott got into the passenger seat and tossed the newspaper in the back seat with the rest of them from the past week.

"I'm done with the surveillance," Scott told the guy in the driver's seat as the guy started up the car.

"So when do we strike," the guy asked as he pulled the car out of the alleyway.

"We'll have to wait a little while. I think the girl and her friends are getting suspicious of me. We'll let them forget all about me and then you and Ed will do your thing. In the meantime I'll work out the details of the plan."

"I still don't get what your interest in the Lang girl is. I mean I know your not after money," Fred said. His passenger had more than enough money to live comfortably. He ran a small business in Granville, one which LuthorCorp owned a minority interest in, that did reasonably well and provide Murphy with all the money he needed plus some.

"Your right, this has nothing to do with money. It has to do with revenge. And I also don't care about the girl. It's her aunt I want to repay. Nell Potter took my little girl from me so I'm going to take her niece from her," Scott told him as he and his companion left the town and started through the countryside that surrounded the town.

Fred Trent just nodded his head as he maneuvered the car along the winding back road. He wasn't really interested in the details anyway. Scott Murphy had approached him and his brother, Ed, and offered them a whole lot of money to do a job for him. The two brothers made their living doing odd jobs for whoever approached them, not all of them legal. This was one of those that wasn't legal. Still if it brought in money the Trent brothers really didn't care. They had managed to avoid the law so far and they both planned on keeping it that way.

This would be a quick easy job. Scott had told him all he wanted to do was grab the girl and scare the aunt some. It was simple enough on its own. However, Murphy's connections with LuthorCorp had allowed him to snag some mysterious green liquid. Fred had no idea what it was but he like the effect the green liquid had on him. He had tried the liquid once and had gained incredible strength. It had a different effect of Ed though. Instead of strength the green liquid had given his brother super speed. With their enhanced abilities the abduction of Lana Lang would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Friday morning dawned just as any other morning on the Kent farm. Martha and Jonathan Kent awoke to the sound of the roosters crow. They got out of bed and started their day. Jonathan getting dressed and heading for the barn to do the morning chores and Martha taking a quick shower and heading down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Martha was just putting breakfast on the table when Jonathan came back in from the barn. He put the basket of eggs and pail of milk on the counter and then headed upstairs to get washed up for breakfast.

Normally, as it was summer, Jonathan would let his sun sleep in. Clark had never been an early riser which is why he had the tendency to miss the bus on school mornings. This morning though he planned on waking his son up as Clark and Martha were heading to Metropolis for the weekend this morning.

As he walked up the steps though, he passed Clark on his way down.

"You're up early!" Jonathan commented surprised to see his son out of bed.

"Couldn't sleep," Clark told his father.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Jonathan asked concerned. Since finding out the truth about his origins in October, Clark tended to have bouts of insomnia. Some resulted in work mysterious getting done on the farm during the night.

"Not really," Clark said. "Just had a lot on my mind," he told his father giving him a smile that Clark hoped would convince his father that everything would be fine. Thinking about the mysterious stranger at the Talon last night and the fact that his father wasn't going to the graduation ceremony today had disturbed Clark's sleep. Both were subjects he really didn't want to talk to his father about.

"Okay then," Jonathan said knowing his son would talk to him when or if it became necessary. "I'll be down in a few minutes," Jonathan told him continuing his trek up the steps. Although it didn't happen to often, the Kents enjoyed eating breakfast together when the opportunity arose.

"Hi honey," Martha said shutting the refrigerator as Clark entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom," Clark said as he crossed over to the cupboard to get a glass. "Do you think Dad will change his mind and join us?" he asked his mother as he took the glass out of the cupboard.

"I doubt it. Your father is as stubborn as a mule. Always has been," Martha told him as Clark poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Guess that's where Cecily gets it from then, huh," Clark commented.

"That's not funny Clark," Martha admonished.

"Sorry just trying to lighten up the mood," Clark told her. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be the happiest household the next few weeks."

"You're probably right about that," Martha said with a sigh. Reluctantly she had to agree with her son. The next few weeks were going to be tense for this family. Maybe making light of it was going on a little humor was what was going to be needed around here.

Mother and son sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Jonathan to come back downstairs to join them.

Breakfast that morning was quiet. The upcoming trip was not mentioned as was the graduation, the wedding or the Luthors. They were all subjects that the three Kents wanted to avoid.

* * *

Running late as usual, Lex Luthor rushed out of the LexCorp Fertilize Plant No. 3 toward his Porsche. He had been planning on meeting Cecily and Abigail for lunch before the graduation. That wasn't going to happen now.

Still heading toward his car at a half-run, Lex took his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Without looking he hit the button that would automatically dial Cecily's cell phone number.

"Hello," came Cecily's voice after the second ring. "Let me guess, you're running late and won't be able to make lunch."

Lex smiled at that. She knew him oh so well.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I got tied up at the plant and I still have one other thing I want to do before I head up there."

"You are going to make the ceremony aren't you?" Cecily asked him. Lex could hear the worry in her voice.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lex told her and he meant it. He had even arranged to have the helicopter ready to go in a moments notice if he got to running to late. No matter what it took he was going to be at that graduation ceremony and with any luck he would have someone else with him.

"What is so important that you need to do it before the ceremony anyways?" Cecily asked him.

Lex hesitated. He hadn't wanted to tell her what he was up to as he didn't want to get her hopes up. Still, now that she had asked him straight out he didn't know how to not tell her without lying to her.

"I'm going over to your folks place and trying to convince your father to come today. I know it's a long shot and that's why I didn't mention it. I didn't want to get your hopes up," Lex told her as he opened the driver's door to his Porsche.

"I appreciate you trying anyway. I'll see you when you get here," Cecily told him. He could tell from her voice that she thought it was useless. He knew Cecily had resigned herself to her father not being at her graduation. Not being there to walk her down the aisle. Basically shutting her out of his life. And it was his fault.

She had never said it, never would say it and maybe didn't even believe it, but Lex did. He felt responsible for the distance that was growing between Cecily and her father. He wanted so much to fix that. To somehow get Jonathan Kent to if not accept the idea of his daughter marrying a Luthor at least tolerate it. At least not shut his daughter just to spite Lex.

"Okay," Lex told her. "If you and Abigail don't have plans tonight I'll take you out to dinner. Make up for the lunch I bailed on."

"I'll have to check and see what she was doing tonight. I'll let you know."

"Okay. Love you," Lex said, turning the key and letting the Porsche roar to life.

"Love you," Cecily said and then he heard the line go dead.

Lex closed the phone and tossed it over into the passenger seat as he pushed his foot down on the gas pedal and headed out of the LexCorp parking garage. Soon he was navigating the Smallville back roads on his way over to the Kent's farm.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Mr Kent. Wasn't even sure there was anything he could say that would convince him to come. Still he knew he had to give it a shot.

It wasn't long before Lex was turning off the road and passing under the Kent Farm sign. Despite the way Mr. Kent felt about him, Lex always like driving underneath that sign. There was something safe, something reassuring about the Kent Farm.

As Lex pulled his Porsche to a stop beside the Kent's red pick-up he looked around. He knew Martha and Clark had already left. He had talked to on the phone right before they had left, which was how he knew Mr. Kent wasn't going with them.

Lex didn't see any sign of Jonathan Kent. On a hunch, Lex headed for the barn. If he wasn't out in one of the fields, there was a good chance that he was in the barn working.

Lex stepped into the barn and stood still for a few moments, letting his eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting of the barn. He heard noises coming from inside the barn and figured he had guessed right as to Jonathan Kent's location.

"Mr. Kent," Lex called out as he ventured into the barn not wanting to surprise the older man. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he saw Jonathan Kent working on mucking out some stalls.

"Lex," Jonathan Kent said evenly as he stopped working and straightened up. "What do you want?"

"I came to ask you to reconsider your decision about today. I know Cecily really wants you there."

"What do you care whether I go to the graduation or not."

"Because I want Cecily to be happy."

"You could have fooled me. You come into her life and come between her and her family," Jonathan told him. Even as he said those words, deep down he knew they weren't true. Lex had never done anything to the Kents directly except try to help, but he was still a Luthor. Jonathan was sure it was just a matter of time until he showed his true colors.

"I'm not the one coming in between you and your daughter Mr. Kent," Lex told him, his voice raising a little in anger. Jonathan Kent's accusation hurt. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to get the man to see past the Luthor name. "Look, I know you don't approve of our marriage, but not going to her graduation has nothing to do with that. If your not there the only ones you are hurting is your family. This is Cecily's day and no one else's."

"If my daughter wants to throw her life away by marrying you then that is her decision but I'm not going to stand by and watch," Jonathan told him, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the pitchfork tighter.

"I'm sure Mrs. Kent's father felt the same way when she married you," Lex said.

"What do you know about that?" Jonathan said angrily.

"I know your wife's father is a corporate lawyer. He's helped out on a couple of cases for Luthor Corp. It must have killed him that his daughter wanted to marry a farmer. I know my dad isn't completely thrilled about me marrying a farmer's daughter but at least he's accepting it. You know they say history repeats itself."

"Get off my property now," Jonathan said through clenched teeth. Lex's words hit a nerve, even more so because Jonathan knew the truth in them.

"Fine," Lex said seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his future father-in-law. He turned to leave but after a few steps he stopped and turned back around. There was one other thing he wanted to say to Jonathan Kent before he left. "Look, I know you don't think I'm good enough for your daughter but then I'm not sure any father ever does. However, I want to say this. I love Cecily with all of my heart. I would give my life for her."

"She's a lot like you, Mr. Kent. She's proud and she doesn't care about material things. She is the one girl that I've ever been with that I could say for certain that if my last name wasn't Luthor or I didn't have the money that I have that she would still love me. Cecily isn't with me because of those things. She's with me in spite of them. The first time we met she had about as much use for me as you do and she wasn't afraid to let me know that and when I think about the person I was back then I can't say I blame her. Your daughter changed my life Mr. Kent. Gave me hope that someone might actually be able to love me, something I thought would never happen after my mother died. She saved my soul just as your son saved my life that day at the bridge."

Lex turned and walked out of the barn after that. Jonathan Kent stood there and watched the younger man walk out of the barn. Part of him wanted to call out to him but his pride wouldn't let him. Just as his pride wouldn't let him give in and go to his daughter's graduation as much as he wanted to be there.

Instead, Jonathan Kent picked up the pitchfork and went back to the task of mucking out the stalls. He tried to forget all about Lex Luthor's visit.

_Cecily sat at the small table in the small café right outside of the University Library, a cup of cappuccino sitting in front of her. It was the first day of her junior year. She had just gotten back to Metropolis from her home in Smallville. She had spent the summer down there, helping out on the farm. Spending time with the only family she had left._

_She smiled at the thought. She had never thought of the Smallville farm as her home. She had always referred to it as her father's farm even though she had spent most of the summer months down there since she was four years old. She had always felt welcomed there but even so it was never home. Now, after her mother's death, it was the only place she had to go home to._

_The only drawback to the summer had been being away from Lex. Of trying not to reveal to her family who it was that she was dating while not lying to them or shutting them out of her life. She had told them some things about them. Told them they had met when they were assigned as lab partners. When her father had asked the guy's name she had used his first name only, and then she had used Lex's full name - Alexander. She knew her father would never approve if he knew that her Alexander was Lex Luthor._

"_Sorry, I'm late," a familiar voice said bringing her out of her thoughts._

_As Lex sat down in the chair across from her Cecily could feel the smile come to her face. A smile that quickly faded as soon as she saw him. _

_He had dark circles under his eyes, which told her that he had been up all night, most likely at a club or clubs. She also noticed a dark bruise on his left cheek. _

"_Lex what happened."_

"_You really don't want to know," he told her and she knew he was right. He still ran with the same crowd that he did when they had met. She knew he and his friends still snuck into clubs which in Lex's case usually led to trouble. Still tended to drink too much sometimes. But it wasn't as bad as it use to be when they had first met. He didn't spend as much time out on the town doing things that he probably shouldn't have been doing. At least he hadn't before summer break. She was starting to think that the old Lex had returned this summer._

_It was like he was two people. The wild, arrogant, rich-boy when he was with his friends. A person who didn't seem to care at all what other people thought of him. Then there was the mature, caring, confident young man that she had fallen in love with. The son who longed for his father's love and approval. The true side of him that he hid behind his bad boy persona. The persona he had taken up to hide the hurt he felt inside._

"_I knew I shouldn't have stayed away all summer," Cecily said as she reached out and took his hand._

"_Nonsense," Lex told her. "You needed this time with your family. Time to get your life back on track. Things were fine this summer even though I missed you."_

"_And the bruise."_

"_A misunderstanding," Lex told her. "I promise you that there was no police involvement."_

"_That's not funny," Cecily told him pulling his hand away._

"_Your right, I'm sorry." Lex reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Come on, this isn't how I wanted this meeting to go. I haven't seen you all summer. Let's not fight about this."_

_She could see the pleading in his eyes. She reached out and placed her other hand on top of the hand that held hers. She couldn't deny the fact that she had missed him all summer even though they had talked from time to time, when she had managed to sneak out of the house after her parents had gone to bed and call him on her cell phone, it hadn't been the same. She enjoyed just being with him. Sometimes she couldn't believe that it had only been a year since they had met. At times it seemed like they had known each other for years._

"_I love you," she told him softly as a waitress came up to their table._

"_Can I get you something, sir," the waitress asked._

_As Lex placed an order, Cecily looked over at her boyfriend and made a decision. She wasn't going to let whatever might have happened over the some get in between them. She loved Lex despite his flaws. _


	10. Graduation

Abigail saw her friend scanning the audience again. She knew who Cecily was looking for. She was looking for Lex who as far as they knew still hadn't shown up.

Abigail's own parents hadn't been able to make it. Her younger brother had broken his ankle the night before and the trip to Metropolis would have been too much on him. Abigail was upset that they weren't going to make it but she understood. At least Tad was there to see her graduate. She had also expected to have to celebrate tonight by herself but instead she had Lex's invitation to dinner to look forward to.

Abigail looked out at the audience. As she glanced toward the back she saw him walking down the aisle.

"There he is," she whispered gently elbowing Cecily. She pointed in the direction of Lex.

"I guess he didn't have any luck with my father," Cecily commented, a little disappointed but relieved that Lex had made it.

"Did you really think he would?" Abigail asked. She had met Jonathan Kent once when she had gone with Cecily to Smallville over the weekend. She had figured out right away where Cecily had gotten her stubborn streak from.

"Not really. I was hoping though," Cecily whispered back.

Abigail reached out and gently squeezed her friend's hand as the president of Metropolis University approached the podium to begin the ceremony.

The ceremony was any typical high school or college graduation ceremony. Long, drawn out and hot. By half way through the kids on the stage were whispering too each other, trying to entertain themselves and keep themselves awake. Out in the audience the family and friends of the graduates used the programs to fan themselves as they listened to the guest speaker, waiting for their opportunity to take a picture of the particular graduate they were there to see.

An hour an a half late the ceremony was over. The graduates stood up and happily threw their hats up into the air, some reclaiming a hat before leaving the stage and others simply letting the hat lie where they fell and leaving the stage.

Cecily and Abigail made their way off the stage and into the sea of people, Abigail looking for Tad and Cecily heading in the direction that Martha and Clark had been sitting in. She knew Lex would find them.

"There she is," she heard Clark's voice as she made her way through the crowd. She still couldn't see him though. She stood where she was figuring he would find her, as he seemed to be able to see better in the crowd probably because of his height.

In a few moments she saw her brother break through the crowd of people, walking in her direction. Martha was close behind him, letting her son lead her through the crowd. As soon as she saw him, Cecily started in his direction.

"Congratulations, sis," Clark said as he wrapped his arms around his sister picking her up off the ground as she returned his hug.

"Thanks for coming Clark," Cecily said.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," he told her as he put her back down.

"I took pictures for your father. I know he regrets not being here," Martha told her step daughter as she hugged her.

"I'm just happy you still came," Cecily told Martha. "It means a lot to me."

"I know how important this day is even if the ceremony is kind of boring," Martha replied thinking about her own graduation. Like Jonathan, her father hadn't gone as protest to her upcoming wedding. Martha had just been happy he had come around and came to the wedding itself. With any luck, Jonathan would come around himself in the next couple of weeks.

"Congratulations, Abigail," Clark said as he saw his sister's friend and presumably her boyfriend weave their way through the crowd.

"Thanks Clark," Abigail said. "Mrs. Kent, Clark this is my boyfriend Tad Jamison. Tad this is Cecily's stepmother and brother," she said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kent," Tad said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Please call me Martha," she told him and then hugged Abigail. "Congratulations," she told her.

"Thanks," Abigail replied.

"I hope you enjoy Europe," Martha told her, Cecily having already told her why Abigail wasn't going to be at the wedding in two weeks. "If you give me a way to get a hold of you over there, I'll be certain to send you pictures of the wedding as soon as I get them."

"That would be great," Abigail said. "I really wish I wasn't going to miss it but I guess the two of us just have bad timing," Abigail said looking over at her friend.

Before any one else could say anything else they heard Lex joined their group hugging both Cecily and Abigail and shaking Tad's hand. The two had met quite a few times already although they weren't close. Tad's father was a fierce business rival of Lionel Luthor's which had always created a little tension between the two of them. Still they were civil to one another as they both respected the friendship that Cecily and Abigail had.

"Sorry about bailing on lunch," Lex told Abigail. "Will you be joining us for dinner."

"Yes," Abigail replied as she had already mentioned it to Tad and had convinced him to go.

"Mrs. Kent, will you and Clark be joining us?" Lex asked. He knew Martha was spending the weekend in Metropolis with her daughter but he wasn't sure about Clark's plans.

"I'm sorry we can't," Martha replied. "Clark's taking the bus back to Smallville and the last one leaves in an hour."

"I can get the bus by myself, Mom," Clark told her.

"If Clark getting back to Smallville tonight is the only thing that is standing in the way I could drive him back after dinner."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Martha said.

"Nonsense. It wouldn't be any trouble," Lex told her.

Martha looked at Clark. She knew he would go along with whatever she decided but she also knew that he would enjoy spending the extra time with his sister. She could also tell by the look on his face that he wanted her to say yes. As she glanced over at Cecily she saw the same look.

"Dinner would be great," Martha finally said giving in. She didn't miss the huge smiles that came to her kids faces.

With that settled the group started to make their way toward the parking lot. It was slow going as classmates and sorority sisters continually stopped them to congratulate the two graduates. Eventually though they reached the parking lot.

After agreeing at which restaurant to meet at, Abigail, Cecily, Martha, and Tad headed for Tad's car while Lex and Clark headed in the direction that Lex had parked his Porsche.

* * *

After work on Monday Cecily headed back to her Metropolis apartment for the last time. She was heading to Smallville tonight. Except for two small bags, Martha had already taken her stuff back with her when she had left the day before.

As she pulled her car up next to the curb, she saw a moving van parked outside. She knew the moving van was there for Abigail's stuff. Abigail was storing the furniture and the rest of her stuff from the apartment at her parent's house while she was in Europe. She was going to worry about finding a new place after she got back.

They were both leaving the apartment tonight. Abigail was going to her parent's to spend some time with them and her brother before heading off to Europe. She had said the apartment would have been too empty without Cecily there the rest of the week.

Cecily locked the doors of her car and headed upstairs. She met the movers in the hallway outside of the apartment carrying down the sofa. Cecily stood off to the side to let them pass and then went into the apartment.

As she walked in Abigail was at the counter wrapping plate in newspaper and placing them in a box.

"Are you sure you don't want any of the dishes?" Abigail asked her friend again. They had gone in together to furnish the apartment but it was Abigail that was taking most of the furniture with her. Her desk, chair, computer and a couple of shelves were all that Cecily was transferring down to Lex's mansion in Smallville. Items that Lex had already arranged to have shipped down.

"I'm positive. I'm not going to need them," Cecily told her sitting her briefcase on the floor next to the door. "Let me change into something more comfortable and then I'll help you finish packing," Cecily told her heading into what use to be her room.

Cecily quickly change out of her work clothes and into jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. Placing her work outfit into a garment bag she zipped it up and picked up the garment bag and the two other bags and headed out of the room with one last look around.

She sat the last of her stuff by her briefcase and then went to help Abigail with packing the dishes.

"How much packing is left?" Cecily asked her friend taking a glass out of the cupboard. Although Martha had helped them some the day before, they hadn't got as much done as they would have liked over the weekend. Saturday had been spent away from the apartment altogether, as Abigail had joined them in finding a dress for Cecily and Chloe and then the four of them had spent the rest of the day looking in stores and taking in the city.

"Just these dishes and then we'll be done," Abigail said as the movers came up for another load of furniture. "When are you leaving for Smallville?"

"Whenever I get around to it. I already told my boss I'm taking tomorrow off to get settled in so I told Lex I would call him when I get ready to leave the city."

"Then can we go out for dinner before you take off."

"Sure," Cecily said. They hadn't gone their separate ways just yet but already Cecily was missing her best friend.

They went back to pacing in silence. Before long everything was packed and either loaded into the moving van or into their respective cars. After confirming her parents address with the movers, Cecily and Abigail locked the apartment for the last time and turned in their keys at the office. It was the end of one part of their lives and the start of a whole new journey.

* * *

It was late that night, when Cecily pulled her car into the driveway leading to Lex's mansion. She still couldn't seem to bring herself to think of the big Scottish castle as her home although it was now. She had never pictured herself living in a place like this. She wondered if she would ever get use to it.

She pulled her car into the garage like Lex had told her to and turned it off. As she got out of the car, Lex entered the garage from the house, having been told of Cecily's arrival by the guard at the gate.

"Welcome home," he told her softly leaning down to kiss her. He could sense her tension and hoped it wouldn't take her long to get accustomed to the place. "Why don't we take the rest of your stuff inside and then I'll show you the room I set up as your office. If you'd rather have a different room just let me know and I'll arrange it," he told her as he got her two bags from the back seat.

"I'm sure the room you chose will be just fine," Cecily told him as she grabbed the garment bag from the back window where she had laid it and shut the car door. She then followed Lex from the garage and into the mansion. She wondered how long it would take her to memorize the layout of the place. She had only been in the mansion a short time on her last stay, having spent most of Saturday at the farm and Sunday at the Talon. She had a feeling she would be asking staff members for directions quite a bit in the next few days.

* * *

Fred and Ed Trent were sitting in their living room late Monday night watching tv when they heard a knock on their door.

With a sigh, Fred stood up and headed for the door wondering who it could possibly at this time of night. Fred opened the door to reveal Scott Murphy standing on the front porch.

"Come in Mr. Murphy," Fred said standing aside so the man could enter.

Fred hadn't seen Scott Murphy since the last stake out of the Talon. When Fred had dropped him off at his car, Scott had told him that he would be in touch with them when he had decided when to carry out the kidnaping. Fred figured that Scott Murphy had made his decision.

"Ed we have company. Turn off that tv and come into the kitchen," Fred called out to his brother as he led Scott into the small kitchen of the house. "Would you like something to drink?" Fred asked as Scott sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"No thank-you," Scott replied. He didn't plan on staying that long. He had an important meeting the next day for LuthorCorp so he had to get back to Metropolis soon. However, he wanted to let the two brothers know when he wanted to conduct their business and set up the time for the major planning setting.

It didn't take Ed Trent long to join the other two men. Ed took a seat in the chair between Scott Murphy and his brother and waited. He always let his brother take charge in situations like this.

"So have you decided when you want us to carrying out the task you want us to do for you Mr. Murphy?" Fred asked.

"I have," Scott told him. "I've been thinking about which night would be best and have decided that Sunday night would. If you're available I'd like to do it this Sunday."

"That's fine," Fred said. He wasn't going to admit it but Scott Murphy's job was the only job they had gotten in the last month or so. They were free whenever he needed them.

"Sunday seems to be the slowest night at the Talon and Lana Lang almost always locks up alone. The latest I've seen any of the other waitresses there is fifteen minutes after closing. Lana usually leaves fifteen to twenty minutes after that. We'll work out the exact details later this week but I figure the best time for you to grab her would be as she's locking up, that way you won't have to break into the place and there is less chance of her being able to summon the police. I noticed they have a panic button behind the counter. We don't want to take the chance of her hitting that."

"With that green stuff you got for us she won't have the chance even if she is inside," Ed commented.

"Granted," Scott said with a nod, knowing the man was probably right. He hadn't bothered to clock how fast Ed could move when he took the stuff but it was fast. "Still, the less chances we take the better."

"It's your call," Fred said.

"I've got to go," Scott said standing up. "I'll be back Friday at midnight. We'll work out the exact details then," he said looking at Fred.

"We'll be here," Fred told him starting to stand up.

"I can see myself out," Scott said quickly and then headed toward the door without another word.

Ed and Fred watched the guy leave and then looked at each other. Both brother's had grins on their faces. They were about to come into a whole lot of money and it shouldn't be much work at all. Their client had more to lose than them if they got caught pulling this off so they knew Scott Murphy wasn't about to let the police catch them. After this job they could pick and choose the jobs they chose to take on for awhile.


	11. Sunday night at the Talon

Lex Luthor sat at his desk in his office listening to his father's voice on the speaker phone sitting on his desk. Lionel's doctor's had given him the okay to start running LuthorCorp again earlier that week. As a result, Lionel had been monopolizing Lex's time as he went over the reports from the last month since he had been out of the loop. Lionel was questioning every little thing and after the last two days, Lex was starting to lose his patience with his father.

Lex glanced down at his watch. It was still a little early to leave for what he had planned today but there was no way his father would know that.

"Look Dad," Lex said interrupting his father in mid-sentence. "I'd love to continue this conversation but I've got plans for today and I have to go."

"But I've still got questions for you son," Lionel said.

"They'll have to wait until Monday Dad," Lex told him. "Why don't you call Davis and set up an appointment and then I promise you'll have my undivided attention," Lex told him referring to his own assistant.

"You're going to make your own father make an appointment?" Lionel asked with mock hurt.

"It is business Dad," Lex told him. "Seriously though, I've got to go. Bye Dad," Lex said reaching out and hitting the button to disconnect the call before his Dad had a chance to say another word.

Lex grabbed his cell phone as he stood up and headed out of his office. As he walked into the hallway the phone in his hand rang. He glanced down at it and as he expected it was his father. He hit the ignore button and put the phone in his pocket. He was done dealing with his father for the day.

It was just a short distance from his office to the room he had set aside for Cecily's office. He knew that's where she was as she was trying to catch up on things because of moving from Metropolis to Smallville. Today was the day Abigail was leaving for Europe though and he and Cecily were going to Metropolis to see her off.

As he approached her office he saw that the door of her office was open. That was the sign they had agreed upon that it was okay for the other to just go ahead and enter without knocking.

Lex walked into the office to find Cecily standing at the window looking out over the grounds.

"Looks like your getting a lot of work done," Lex commented as he walked over to her.

"I tried getting something done but it just wasn't happening," she said turning from the window and gesturing to her desk which had papers scattered over it.

"Then I guess you won't have any objections to leaving for Metropolis early," Lex commented.

"Not at all," Cecily replied grateful for the excuse to give up even thinking about the work lying on her desk. "Just let me put this stuff away," she told him.

She left the window and walked the short distance to her desk. Cecily quickly gathered up the papers and put them in their respective folders and then piled the files. She still was behind and wasn't prepared for the meeting she had scheduled on Tuesday but she wasn't going to worry about that. Right now, she had a friend to see off. Work was just going to have to wait.

* * *

"Yes, it sure is a Sunday night," Lex commented as he strolled up to the counter of the Talon at eight o'clock on Sunday night.

Lana and Stacey, the only other waitress on that night, were behind the counter, elbows resting on it. There were only two customers in the place, a young couple at a corner table.

"I keep telling a certain partner that we should close earlier on Sundays," Lana commented from her spot as the door opened and Mr. And Mrs. Kent walked in and headed for a table.

"I'll get them," Stacey said pushing off the counter and heading for the table the Kents had sat down at.

"Maybe your right," Lex commented as he sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lana offered her partner.

"No thanks," Lex told her. "Just stopped by to check up on things. I haven't been in for awhile."

"Well from what I heard things aren't exactly status quo in your life. How's Cecily settling in at the mansion."

"Fine," Lex said getting over his initial surprise at Lana's comment. He should have figured Clark would have mentioned something to Lana about him and Cecily by this time. "The problem isn't at the mansion though, the problem is out on the farm," Lex said glancing over at Jonathan and Martha Kent. He hadn't even stopped by the farm since his last conversation with Jonathan Kent and although Cecily had talked to her brother and step mother she had yet to talk to her father.

"Yeah, I heard about that too. All I can say is hang in there," Lana said as the phone rang. She wished she could tell Lex that things would blow over but she knew Jonathan Kent well enough to know when he got his mind set on something not much would change it. "Hello, you've reached the Talon. Lana speaking, how may I help you," Lana said into the phone.

"Can I talk to Stacy please?" asked a tearful voice.

"Yeah, sure," Lana said placing a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. She looked behind her to see Stacy just coming back from taking the Kent's order. "Phone is for you, Stace. I'll get the order," she told her friend holding the phone out to her.

Stacey took the phone from Lana and handing her the notepad with the Kent's order.

"Hello," Lana heard Stacey say as she went to make the latte and cappuccino that had been ordered. Stacey was still on the phone when Lana left the counter to take the drinks to Martha and Jonathan Kent.

"I can't leave," Stacey said into the phone trying not to cry. "As soon as we close up . . ." Stacey stopped talking went she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Lex standing there. "Hold on," she told her Mom who was on the phone.

"Go ahead and leave," Lex told her.

"You don't even know what's going on?" Stacey said surprised by her boss' words. Her last employer had asked a zillion questions whenever you asked to left early.

"I can see your upset so I know its something important," Lex told her. "And you're always here when you're scheduled."

"But Lana will be here by herself," Stacey told him.

"Business isn't exactly booming," Lex told her gesturing toward the almost empty coffee shop. "And I'll stay and help her close up."

"Thanks," Stacey told him. "Mom, it's okay. I'll be right there. Bye," she said and then hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and jacket from underneath the counter.

"Thank-you, Mr. Luthor," Stacey said as she put her jacket on.

"No problem, drive safe. I hope everything turns out okay," he told her.

Stacey nodded and then walked quickly toward the exit. Lex grabbed a coffee cup and got himself a cappuccino. It looked as if he was going to be here awhile after all.

"Why did Stacey leave?" Lana asked Lex as she came back behind the counter.

"Family emergency," Lex told her. "I told her to leave. I'll stay and help you close up. We'll be fine," he told her.

Lana nodded. At least it was Sunday. They never got a crowd on Sunday. She hoped that this night wasn't any different. If it was, she might get to see how Lex was at being a waiter, which Lana had her doubts about. However, she also knew he'd pitch in and help her as much as he could, not to mention she would have told Stacey to go even if Lex hadn't been there and she would behere by herself in that case.

"Who you calling?" she asked as Lex pulled out his cell phone.

"Cecily," he told her. "I actually have someone at the mansion who expects me home now," he told her.

Lana smiled. She was happy for Lex. He deserved someone special in his life. Someone who cared about him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay well will probably have a fit about this but at this point I don't think I care. I just want to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed my stories here. All your support has been wonderful and this decision in no way reflects upon you all. I do plan on keeping my account open unless decides to close it and keep track of the authors and stories I am currently reading. However, I have decided not to continue to post here as I am frustrated with the site. In my opinion, they've made things worse not better and there is too much downtime._

_Current Thunderbird stories can be found at the link to my homepage in my profile here. I will put a link in the General Forum there to the Dawson Creek stories I have posted on another site. As for the other stories I have started here, Mighty Ducks, SeaQuest, and Smallville I'll try to get them posted somewhere (probably on the page listed as the homepage and continue to update them). I hope you all will come check them out and continue to read them. For reference, my name is starrynebula on those boards._

_Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories. I can't put into words how much all the reviews have meant to me._

_Thank-you,_

_Lynn (nebula2)_


End file.
